Revenge to Redemption
by Beyond my mask
Summary: Sasuke is thrown into the world of X-men:Evolution...will he finally earn his chance at redemption? or will he lead down his path of hate once more? takes place after Naruto and Sasuke's second battle after Sasuke kills Danzo!
1. Silence

**Revenge to Redemption...**

**Author's note: Before we begin my 2nd fanfic...yes this is my 2nd fanfic :P anyway..there are a few things you guys should know before you read the story...I have nullified the effects of the mangekyou sharingan meaning...Sasuke doesn't lose his sight...but only experiences intense amounts of pain after using his mangekyou..the vision deteriortiates only after 2 years each only in this fanfic...This takes place after Sasuke's and Naruto's clash at the bridge where Sasuke kills Danzo..as for pairings..this time around...don't bet on it...i made a subtle pairing in my first fanfic only because many reviewers requested it..as time goes on we'll see...but mostly no...this is gonna be a Sasuke centric fic and also Sasuke's susano'o is complete in this fic..as seen in Naruto shippuden 220...multiple crossovers at random points...this is a custom universe..so anyway enough of my ranting LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Silence...<strong>

**Xavier mansion fields...**

A lone figure layed on the branch of a tree...gazing into the vastness of the skies..his eyes tired from his thoughts..peace did not become him..he was thrust into this world by an unknown force..why he ended up here,he did not know..his ambition lost to the sands of the mysterious plane known as the universe...he had nothing to live for..as he gazed into the sky,his brother's smile emitted from it..he gritted his teeth in frustration and annoyance..this was not where he should be..this was not what he should be doing..and yet here he was..stuck in this accursed mansion...he did not want the kindness of the man that had offered him his..."home" as he called it...but he had a debt he had to repay to him...he wouldn't leave unless he did repay it..it was a new purpose..his lost soul re-acquainted with another longing to fulfill it..after failing to his previous goal..his ambiton of revival lost...he had nothing to live for...except this...

A man in a wheelchair rolled up to where he lay...concentration in his eyes yet smiling with kindness...Sasuke Uchiha had hated the man's smile...it reminded him too much of the blond idiot who had proclaimed himself to be his "bestfriend"...

"Enjoying yourself,Sasuke?" questioned Professor Xavier as he came to a halt below the tree where Sasuke lay...

His only question was answered by silence...Xavier sighed...he had been like this since the day he arrived..when Orroro Munroe offered him food...he hunger got the better of him as he then accpeted...Orroro had said that he was a boy who carried too much nof a burden for a child his age..Logan had agreed...recalling how he was used in the weapon-X program...he did not interact with any other people...he would either stay in the fields of the mansion...or would come in for something to eat...another of his activities including slicing olden tree barks with his chidori blade..refining his skills...Logan had smirked at this and said that his style was reckless and a little "tune up" was required...Sasuke had just grunted in response...the only time he would speak was if the professor needed something...when Scott had arrived..he had tried to befriend the crazed avenger with a simple handshake...Sasuke had looked at his hand and then moved past him...Ororo had told Scott to give him some time...Logan had told him that he was like that with everybody except the professor...the next was Jean Grey..the telepath..she had tried as well...pestering him to atleast say a word...he had coldly stated to her to stay away from him...she was hurt and shocked...despite the statement...he grew accustomed to her advances for friendship...even going as far to help her during a little trouble with her parents when they had stated that the "mutant powers" were a curse...he had abruptly replied what was on Xavier's mind...it was not a curse..but a gift...it was the way she used it that would define if it were a curse...or a gift...burdened by vengence he spent majority of his days brooding...

"We're growing Sasuke" came another statement from Xavier..Sasuke just turned his gaze towards him..

"I know how you feel Sasuke...but i believe this was a second chance for you...everyone deserves it..a chance for peace..a chance for a new life...a chance for love..."

Sasuke just exhaled his breath slowly..."You do realise i read your mind eveytime you are to your own thoughts?"

Sasuke then sat up slowly and looked at him "I know" he said...

"You should let it go Sasuke...get to know some of the other students...they would love to get to know you...you have indeed helped them when we were showing them that their powers are a gift and not a curse...some admire you..others look up to you and still others throw their jealous gazes of you..Scott and Jean continually ask for you...each day after they return from school...the first thing they do is to search for you..yet you hide away in the darkness away from the light of their friendship"

Sasuke jumped down from the branch of the tree "They shouldn't..." as he turned to leave..Xavier sighed again...

"Sasuke you don't owe me anything...you can stop thinking about how to repay me after we treated your injuries..you were hurt..that was the right thing to do..to heal you..and to give you a palce to stay..this world is new and confusing...yes..but you owe us nothing"

Sasuke stopped and looked back at the man in the wheelchair...his coal black eyes gazing at his form.."I owe it to you...and i will repay it even if my life is what it costs Xavier..."

Xavier just looked on Sasuke's retreating form..Ororro came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on Xavier's shoulder...Xavier just sighed...

"He's growing further away Orroro..he's dead in spirit...his eyes show nothing..when he first came here i saw great hate in him...but now...lifeless" stated professor Xavier...

"I am concerned as well Charles...but he has been growing a little closer to Scott and even...Logan...Logan spars with him showing him his flaws...even though Sasuke is greater in skill..Logan has exceeeded him in experience...when he saw Scott and Jean coming back from the school...he saw that boy Duncan i believe along with his teammates picking on Scott..Jean tried to break the fight up...but proved futile...I had sent Sasuke to buy the groceries from the supermarket..so that he could get a look at the outside world...he had appeared infront of the group of attackers and had mashed their skulls to the pavement...Scott and Jean had pleaded him to stop...he did" narrated Orroro while watching Sasuke's retreating form...

"I do not know Orroro..when i had read his memories the only longing he had was to see the blood of a boy the same age as he..his name was known as Naruto...Sasuke's lust for vengence had drived him to the edge before he appeared here...his brother was the definiton of a self sacrificing hero but Sasuke...seeks to destroy all that his brother had wrought..all that he had fought for..his hatred consumed him..." mused Xavier...

"And that is why we will help him...pester him..push him to a breaking point where he will...give up his lifeless form and renew himself with this chance for redemption..." said Orroro smiling at the professor..Xavier smiled "I hope and pray we do"

Sasuke walked on to his traininig field...Logan had told him that he left his guard open during his third consecutive attack and that even an amateur could exploit it..he had lied of course..so that Sasuke would open up a little more...he did...he had grown in skill and had also practiced his lightning manipulation creating even more different elemental manipulation of the chidori...but it was not enough...he had even perfected the amaterasu..timing the attack at the exact time before the blood could even bleed from his right eye...he walked on to a bunch of stumps Logan had kept for him...he had kept a machine that would shoot the stumps into the air..and had asked Sasuke to slice it using the blade into four divisions...Sasuke found it a bit diffiult at first but quickly adpated to it..he could now slice anything with his eyes closed...he stopped on hearing the laughter of the other two people occupying the mansion..he ignored it as they came out of the mansion...he then pressed the machine..checking it teh speed could be increased...the activation of the machine had caused a rumbling noise...which he ignored but it was not ignored by the other two people...they saw him and waved

"Sasuke!"

He ignored them as they moved to him...eight stumps flew into the air...he then jumped closing his eyes...remmebering what Logan had told him to do...the sound of slices were heard...the other two looked on..it was a daily occurence seeing Sasuke do this...he then landed on the toes of his feet silently and placed his katanna back in it's holder as he did that...thirty two pieces of sliced stumps fell down neatly in a row...he then turned to move to a tree...

"Showoff" muttered Scott...Jean elbowed him in the rib..."Hey! ow!"...Sasuke once again ignored them as he moved...Jean ran up to him...catching his shoulder...

"Listen Sasuke...don't act like a loner...come on..Scott wanted to get some pizza...come with us"

Sasuke quickly shrugged her hand off his shoulder...and walked on...Jean then used her telekenisis to stop him...his hardened eyes turned to look at her...she smirked...Scott started chuckling...he knew Jean would do this one day or the other..frankly Sasuke had it coming...Sasuke momentarily decided to cast a genjutsu on her and move on..but he thought against it but he thought against it and gave her a chance to say what she wanted to say...

"Listen you either come with us...or i drag you with us with my power..."said Jean in a serious tone... "Better do as she says man! she's like sher khan when she's serious..."said Scott with amusement in his voice...

Jean turned her head to look at Scott annoyance etched in her face...Scott gulped..."I'll just be quiet now..."

"So Sasuke..."before she could complete her question..he was gone...both of their eyes widended as they saw his retreating form laying on a pile of grass a long distance from them..

"How did he..." Jean then recalled about what professsor Xavier had told him about Sasuke being able to place illusions on people...a voice then rang out in both their minds..

"Scott,Jean get Sasuke and come meet me in the mansion..there's someone you need to meet..."

Jean just blew her hair frustration...Scott just chuckled as he moved into the manison..."Well Jean all da best getting mister loner over there to the manison..."...Jean just grew in frustration as she moved to where Sasuke lay...

Sasuke just gazed into the sky again thinking about his brother...Jean came up to him

"Comon Sasuke,proffesor Xavier wanted us to meet someone...don't make me use my powers on you again..." said Jean..Sasuke got up slowly and moved into the mansion...Scott and the professor waited for them in their study...when they reached the study..they saw someone covered in a cloak...a brown cloak...Sasuke just viewed him...

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Mansion<strong>

"Ah! good you both are here..." smiled the proffesor...he then turned his gaze towards the msytery stranger..."This is Kurt Wagner...He will be staying at the Institute. Like you all, he is a mutant though his mutation has become more physical in nature," introduced Xavier.

Scott then held out his hand to meet Kurt's "Nice to meet you! my name is Scott" he then pooinetd to Jean "and that's Jean..and that's Sasuke..."

Kurt then moved his hand to meet Scott's..a blue furry hand extended...Scott was a little surprised..Kurt thought it was fear...he quickly withdrew it...Sasuke just viewed on...Jean just looked on and broke the awkward silence..

"So your mutation's physical huh?" smiled the red head...Kurt then turned his hooded cloak towards her "Yes..." he replied...

She then extended her hand...Kurt was hesistant at first..he looked to Xavier for an answer...Xavier just smiled...Kurt then took her hand and shaked it...he then did the same to Sasuke...Sasuke just viewed him with indifference...

Sasuke turned to Xavier ignoring Kurt.."Is this why you called me here? don't waste my time Xavier..." he then moved out of the study room...Kurt looked hurt as he removed his hood...

Jean and Scott just looked on at Kurt..sympathy in their eyes..."Don't bother about him Kurt...he's doesn't trust anybody and he's arrogant with everyone.." smiled Scott...

Jean then continued "He's really a nice guy deep down but he has trouble showing it don't worry i'm sure you'll get to know him better on later..." smiled the red head...

Kurt smiled "Oh"..Xavier just looked on..Sasuke was making progress...this time he actually responded to why Xavier wasted his time with these meetigns...the first time when he met Scott and Jean..he wouldn't even look at them..he smiled a bitter sweet smile _"He's on the right track" _thought Xavier as he watched the interaction between the students...

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institute field<strong>

Sasuke went back to his pile of grass and lay on it again..this time Ororo came up to him...he sighed in annoyance..these people wouldn't leave him alone...

"Did you meet the new addition Sasuke?" questioned the weather witch...her question was met with silence..Ororo had reminded him alot of his mother Mikoto Uchiha...she was kind and caring,too caring...

"I'll take your silence as a yes then..." she smiled...Sasuke kept his brooding demeanor up..."When your ready come back to the mansion for dinner alright?" and again silence was the answer given to her...

Sasuke then watched as Ororo flew back into the mansion...

_"Why do they even care?..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: And that was the prologue to Revenge to Redemption..loved it? hated it? leave a review...this is my second fanfic..did i capture Sasuke's personality right? or didn't I? all constructive criticism and suggestions welcome..thank you for reading this fic...updates will be slow though..so anyway enjoy!this is gonna be a more serious setting though!<strong>


	2. Chance

**Disclaimer:i do not own Naruto or X men:Evolution in any shape or form...**

**Chapter 2: Chance...**

* * *

><p><strong>Danger room<strong>

Logan had set up Sasuke in the danger room to run an obstacle source...Sasuke was annoyed at first but then took it as an oppurtunity to practice his speed and agility...he showed Sasuke how to increase the level of difficulty in the danger room...Sasuke felt that he should start at the highest level...his Uchiha pride not wavering..he did just that..Logan had told him to be careful..Sasuke had ignored him...Xavier and storm had rolled into the control centre when Logan had told them that Sasuke was attempting the highest setting in the danger..Storm had voiced her concern..so had professor Xavier...Logan just shrugged it off saying that the runt could handle it..but just in case he couldn't he had asked the both of them to over see his training...they had obliged...and then Logan rode his bike out of the mansion...

Sasuke now felt why Logan had told him that it was hard...the obstacle course proved a great deal of effort was necessary to surpass it...he quickly slid thrugh the sliding doors lined with spikes and jumped into the air to avoid an incoming blast at him..he then again flipped in the air to avoid a swinging slicer...he then landed gracefully on the floor...Xavier was impressed...Storm was as well..she then proceeded to leave out of the mansion to control the weather for her beloved plants...

Sasuke just continued on with his course..although he did slip up at one point...eight incoming blasts had caught him off guard when he dodged a mace at his head..Xavier's eyes widened...an explosion was heard from the danger room...Xavier looked around to see if Sasuke was okay...what he saw were purple bone like structures protecting the boy and his eyes transformed into a star pointed red eyes...Sasuke then deacticvated his susano'o and continued the sharade again...Xavier sighed...

_"That power of his...interesting..it seems that it also produces some kind of armour for him..just like a mutation but he had told me it was a bloodline limit...so i see this bloodline limit in their world is a complementary to our world's X-gene"_

Sasuke continued his dodges...he didn't tire out...

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Mansion<strong>

Kurt walked down the stairs of the mansion...a shift in the weather startled him..just a moment ago it was calm and quiet on the outside yet now lightning was showing...he wondered if it had anything to do with miss Ororo's powers..as he continued his musings...a strong wind blew into the mansion sending him sprawling him onto the ground with a greenish man on top of him...he quickly shoved him off of him...and they leaped to their feet..

"Whoa...who are you? you blue fuzzy bunny" questioned Toad...Kurt was offended at the nickname..

"My name is nightcrawler...and atleast i don't smell like chewed up unwashed tapioca shoes" came the snide remark...

Toad boiled with anger..he hated people who said that he stunk..."I am gonna kick your butt you blue furry freak.."..Nightcrawler smirked...Toad then jumped at him..only to land on the floor...

He then looked around for the magician..."Too slow lil man.." came the reply from the chandelier...

Toad got even angrier as he jumped to the chandelier..nightcralwer jumped onto Toad's back as he jumped and bounced off him..Todd hit the ground...Xavier hearing the commotion rolled into the room with Ororo..

"That's enought Kurt..if Todd wishes to join the institute..he may do as he pleases" said Professor Xavier...

"THE ONLY DESIRE I HAVE IS TO KICK BLUE BOY''S BUTT OVER THERE!" shouted Todd as he jumped again to reach Kurt..and he shot out his tongue...Kurt then teleported as Todd's tongue wrapped around him...taking him to another location...

* * *

><p><strong>Danger room<strong>

Sasuke was about to leave the danger room...when an alarm sounded in the danger room..Sasuke just viewed the alram skeptically thinking it was a malfunction...he was then greeted to the voices of two unfamiliar people...

"Agh! where are we?" questioned a dazed nightcrawler..Todd rubbed the daze out of his eyes and replied...

"How should i know?your the one who brought us here.."

**"Danger! Intruders detected..activating self-defense system level 3"**..the two were shocked as they dodged a large metallic slicer that tried to cut them in hald..then began a dance of escapades as they tried to dodge the machines and lasers trying to kill them...Nightcrawler landed on a wall..as he did that a metallic machine hit him...he grunted in pain as he teleported again...but this time luck did not favour him as a laser pointed directly at where he teleported to...

"Oh no..." came the whisper...but before the laser could hit him..Sasuke appeared and sliced the machine in two...Nightcrawler gasped as he fell to the ground..as e was falling...he suddenly found himself floating in the air..he then looked around frantically as to why he was floating...his eyes then caught a sight of Jean..."You!" he gasped...

"Are you an angel?"questioned the confused blue demon...

"When i want to be" smiled Jean...

They then saw Scott blowing up two laser blasters..they were in awe at the speed at which Sasuke moved slicing all the machines in half...he bounced around the room and sliced all the machines into two...Kurt then got a bright idea "OH! i see this is a trainig exercise!"...he then teleported as Jean's eyes widened...

"All i have to do is to unplug it and it'll all-" as Kurt removed the machine from it's power source...the machine then began firing at everyone sporadically..Sasuke was annoyed...as he dissapeared again and sliced the laser blast..then landing on his feet...effectively creating an explosion behind him...

"Showoff" muttered Scott...

"Forget this! i'm out of here!" shouted a weary Todd as he jumped...a purple fiery skeletal arm caught him...Todd was scared out of his pants as he struggled to get free...and looked into the evil eyes of the crazed avenger...everyone was awed at what Sasuke did...

_"Is this his power?" questioned Scott in his mind..._

"Unbelievable" whispered Jean...Kurt looked on with awe...it seems as if Sasuke was about to kill Todd just as he did to Danzo...this scenario reminded him ot it..

"Hey man please! i didn't mean to cause you guys any trouble i promise!" shouted a panicked Todd...Sasuke just locked his eyes with Todd's eyes...Todd saw all of Sasuke's vengence by just gazing into his eyes...it scared him too much...

"Pleaaase man..i'm so-r-ry" stuttered Todd...just then a broad shouldered man entered the danger room along with proffesor Xavier and Ororo...

"Runt! deactivate that armour and let him down..." came the man's voice...Sasuke just saw Logan and complied...he let Todd go...Todd scared stiff from the encounter promised himself never to enter the mansion ever again..as he left...he left for good...

"I'm afraid Todd is not ready to join us just yet" sighed professor Xavier...Logan then walked up to Sasuke and grabbed the collar of his shirt...Sasuke looked lifeless..it scared even Logan to a certain extent..

"Where you actually going to kill him runt? don't lie to me..I saw that crazed look in your eye..like it remided you of something" said an angry Logan..Jean,Scott and Kurt were shocked when they heard what Logan told to Sasuke..they coudln't believe that he would actually do that..

Sasuke didn't answer just looked lifelessly at Logan..Logan's frustration grew...

"Answer me! Sasuke!" shouted Logan...Ororo walked up to Logan and placed a hand on his shoulder.."Let it go Logan..i'm sure Sasuke wouldn't do that...right Sasuke?" questioned Ororo as her gaze rested on him...

Her answer was met with silence..."Sasuke?" she questioned again..Xavier was reading Sasuke's mind...

_"Good...he wasn't going to kill him..he was just frustrated.." smiled Xavier..._

"No 'Ro we need to deal with his problem right now" said Logan as his gaze turned on a lifeless Sasuke...Sasuke looked on...

"He wouldn't Logan..." came the reply from Ororo..

_"Tch..why does she care?" questioned Sasuke in his mind..._

"Because she cares for you like your her own Sasuke..so do we..we all care about you" came the reply from Xavier...Sasuke cursed himslef silently forgetting that Xavier could read minds...Logan looked on..

"Let go of him Logan...he wasn't going to kill Todd...he was just frustrated." said a smiling professor Xavier...

"Right...runt! better not try something stupid like that again..you gave me a hell of a scare" said a smiling Logan as he patted Sasuke on his shoulder..Sasuke then moved on with others watching his retreating form...Logan just sighed...Ororo looked on and wanted Charles to answer her question of the answer he had given Sasuke...

"He was thinking about why you care so much about him Ororo..that is why i gave him that answer.." came Xavier reply...Ororo smiled a bitter sweet smile..

"To him..you remind him of his own mother..." continued Xavier..."He doesn't want to show that he cares..that's all" smiled Xavier..Scott decided to make himself known...

"Professor why is he like that? i mean he barely talks to anyone..and he doesn't care about us a bit.."

"Ya..it's like one moment he cares and the next he doesn't even want to talk to us" added Nightcrawler...Jean just looked on...

Professor Xavier then looked to Ororo and Logan for confirmation...

"I guess they have a right to know chuck.." came Logan's reply.."I agree they deserve the truth Charles.." added Ororo...Xavier just sighed and turned tothe three students..

"You can ask me questions and not Sasuke after i tell you about him...the truth is Sasuke is not of this world...he is of another dimensional plane..how he ended up here is a mystery to both him and me...he feels lost and lonely..." said Xavier...their eyes widened.. Scott just looked on skeptically..

"We're his friends professor i mean he could atleast get to know us for all the time he's been in the mansion.." came Scott's reply..

"True Scott but think of this way..you are thrust into a new world..all your old friends and family lost to the wind and you have nowhere to go and no way how to get back.." came Xavier's reply...

"But professor...i understand but like Scott said he coud alteast approach us right? i mean we approach him and pester him to make a bond of friendship with him...yet he ignores us...what does that speak volumes about?" said Jean...

"It's not that simple red..." came Logan's voice..."the runt is an avenger...he seeks nothing but vengence...for what someone put him through..and now since he's here he's unable to fulfill it that frustration builds upon him and he is sure to crack at any given moment...but he hasn't..just shows how strong he is on the inside..."

"Vengence?for what?" questioned a concerned Kurt...Xavier sighed at Logan's reply...

"Sasuke's...Sasuke's whole family..his whole clan...were murdered when he was eight years old.." all of them gasped in shock...

"What!" questioned Scott.."You heard him Scott...Sasuke's family was murdered..."came Ororo's reply...Jean had unshed tears in her eyes..Kurt looked on with sympathy..

"The runt doesn't like anyone showing him any pity on any occasion..that's why he puts up that tough guy exterior.." said Logan...

"But Professor who murdered his family?" came Scott's question..Xavier sighed with dissapointment..

"It was his own...brother..his own blood..he was 13 years old when he killed everyone in his clan...Sasuke seeked to destroy him...but when they fought...his brother died with a smile on his face..Sasuke's mind's raced with questions..he then learned the truth about his brother...his brother was an agent of his village..he cried tears of blood as he slaughtered his clan...it was a mission from his village...he killed his feleings and sacrificed everything to maintain the peace of the village...Sasuke coudn't handle the truth...his whole life was spent in training to kill his brother...but then this is thrown at him from an unknown perspective...he was beyond angry...they had used his brother as a vessel to maintain the peace..to Sasuke the peace didn't matter...he only wants his brother and his family back...his clan back..his clan had planned a coup d'état...to strike against the village for the injustuce they had caused Sasuke's clan..that is where his brother took on the weight for the sake of peace..but...he couldn't bring himself to kill his little brother..and now since Sasuke is here now..his goals are unfulfilled..his desire for vengence is slipping..he hates himself for it" explained the Professor..

At the end everyone had sympathy intheir eyes..."Wow" came Scott's reply.."Ya.." added nightcrawler...Jean looked on with sympathy in her eyes...

"This is why i ask you to give Sasuke time and some personal space..he will come around but it requires time..that's why Logan and Ororo pester him to train or to eat...so that he would open up to them...and so that he doesn't lose himself to his darknesss..." said Professor Xavier..

"The runt's a hard nut i'll give him that" said Logan as he and Ororo made their way out of the danger room..

"We understand professor" came the collective reply..

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institute fields(night)<strong>

Sasuke jsut sat near the bark of a tree and stared into space...he then saw the faces of Naruto,Sakura and Kakashi...he gritted his teeth in annoyance...

_"Even far away they don't leave my mind.."_

The image then shattered to Itachi's smiling face...Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger...

_"I will find a way back..even if it kills me and then will i validate my brother's sacrifice...my clan's existence"_

Logan,Ororo and the professor looked on at Sasuke's sitting form from a long way off...silently praying that Sasuke would come around...their prayeres were then answered as they saw smoke appear before Sasuke...Kurt had appeared...Sasuke wasn't fazed..he looked up at the blue demon..Kurt then broke the silence...

"I'm sorry i caused you so much trouble,Sasuke...thank you for saving me from gettind blasted.." Sasuke didn't reply...just looked down to the grass again...Scott and Jean then approached him...he heard their footsteps...

"Sasuke..we know anout what happened to your family...we're sorry" said Scott "for misunderstanding you like the way we did." continued Scott..

"Comon Sasuke...we're going out to get soemthing to eat..comon.." said Jean...Sasuke didn't budge...she then knelt down to meet his coal black eyes...with her hand she raised hiss head by the chin..Sauske let her..his eyes locked with her's...she smiled...Sasuke gritted his teeth...

"We know your pain Sasuke..now comon let's get you something to eat..." said Jean..."Ya! man comon i'm starving" said Scott trying to lighten up the mood...

Sasuke then shoved Jean away...and stood up...he started walking away..."HEY!" shouted Scott..."That wasn't nice Sasuke!" shouted Kurt...Sasuke stopped...he turned his eyes to look at Jean..

"You...do not cannot begin to fathom my pain...just leave me alone..." he said..they watched the retreating form of the avenger..

"Well that went well" came Scott's sarcastic statement.."I guess we shoud give him some more time" said Jean...

"I believe so" added Kurt...Logan,Ororo and the professor looked on at Sasuke's retreating form..a small smile graced their features..

"It's a start alteast" said Logan...the others nodded their head in respone...things would be very interesting from now on...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: and that was the second chapter of Revenge to Redemption...loved it hated it? leave a review and dgive me suggestions on how the story shoudl proceed :D<strong>


	3. Whispers

**Disclaimer:i do not own Naruto or X men:Evolution in any shape or form...**

**Chapter 3: Whispers...**

* * *

><p><strong>X-Jet<strong>

"Professor why weren't the others brought along?" asked a curious Jean...professor Xavier raised his head to look at her...he smiled..

"This girl..i believe you can connect with her more than any of the others" came the professor's reply.."You are a model for what we represent..and this is why i bought only you along for this" continued the professor..

"Right..no pressure"came Jean's nervous chuckle...Charles Xavier just smiled at her...

"Is something on your mind? Jean?" he questioned her...Jean met his gaze..."it's nothing professor...just thinking about how hard a life Sasuke must have lived..."

Xavier's gaze softened.."Yes...it amazes me,the extent of human cruelty...to have lived a lie for the majority of his life and then the truth thrown at him like nothing at all...yes it is indeed a great burden..."

Jean just looked on as the professor continued.."But I believe some force...sent him here for a chance at redemption..for another chance at life...for another chance to be human...if he had continued in his world..he may have slaughtered his best friend to get his revenge...and i believe he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had done that..."

Jean saw the sadness in the professor's eyes.."I promise you professor we will get him to open up somehow.." said a smiling Jean...

"I pray you do" came the reply...

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institute<strong>

"So miss Ororo..where did Jean and the professor go?" asked a curious Nightcrawler...

"Charles took Jean to go meet a girl who had awakened her powers in Chicago..depending on how long it takes...they might be there for a while" came Ororo's reply...Scott just looked on...

"Did Sasuke come back to the mansion yet?"

Ororo's eyes saddened "no..after your little talk with him yesterday..he hasn't come into the mansion ever since...he worries me at times..he hasn't eaten in two days..."

"I guess it's best to leave him alone until he comes around..." said Kurt...Scott looked on..frustration building..

"MAN! he's such a jerk at times..." shouted Scott.."do not judge him Scott...he has gone through more than he should for a boy his age..he has seen blood on his hands..that is not something you can easily let go off..."

"Ya but..." before Scott could finish...he heard an explosion outside the mansion...all three of them rushed to see what it was...

Black flames encircled the avenger..dancing around him...it changed into spikes and then into a wall...his incomplete susano'o ribs also was active covering him with the black flames...Sasuke was glad that he hadn't lost the ability to manipulate the black flames to an even greater degree...but he then heard footsteps coming to him..he ignored them...

Scott came out first..what he saw was shocking..black flames danced around Sasuke...he couldn't believe it...Sasuke was manipulting the flames...he just looked on at Sasuke's back...Ororo and Kurt soon followed him..Kurt's eyes widened...

"Woah..."

Ororo however was shocked with concern..."Sasuke! stop that right now!your going to hurt yourself..."

Sasuke just turned to look at her..when Ororo saw Sasuke's eyes...they were covered in blood..his left eye bleeding heavily...they gasped in surprise..

"He's hurt" said Scott..."Ya...he's bleeding heavily..." continued Kurt...Sasuke then looked at the flames as he doused it with his eyes...he then grabbed his head in pain as he knelt down..pain engulfing him...he held his eyes in pain...as the fire and susano'o armour de-activated..Ororo rushed to him...as he collapsed breathing heavily...blood bleeding from his left eye...he was trying to create a new form of the amaterasu...it had taken a while but he finally had done it..he had refined his inferno style control to a greater extent..he was now able to shoot the amaterasu with the inferno style manipulation..it pleased him...

"Sasuke!" shouted Ororo as he drifted in and out of conciousness...he managed to stand up..groggy from his effort..."g..et...awa..yy" he whispered...

"Don't be an idiot Sasuke! your hurt..just stay down we'll carry you to the medical bay..."shouted Scott..

Sasuke gritted his teeth...he then gently pushed his mother like figure away as he made his way to the door of the mansion...as he entered the mansion...he fell...Ororo shouted his name..but before he could fall...he was caught by Logan...

"Easy there runt...just rest" said Logan as Sasuke drifted into unconciousness...

"He's so stubborn...and such a jerk gaah! forget this i'm late for school...comon Kurt let's go...'s got this covered..." said Scott...Kurt then obliged as they made their way to Scott's convetible..Logan watched them as they went...Ororo came up to him..

"Is he going to be alright? Logan..." questioned a concerned Ororo..

"He's going to be alright 'Ro he's just overexerted himself that's all..." said Logan as he carried Sasuke back to his room...they then wiped the blood from his eyes...and washed his face...and applied some ointment to dull the pain..

"He's very strong." said Ororo..Logan nodded his head.."his powers are unrivaled to any of us in this world...hell it even scares me...it's a wonder that he hasn't used it to kill us..."

"Maybe he does care...he just doesn't want to show it that's all" smiled Ororo...

"I'm gonna go out for a bit 'Ro..take care of the runt..i'll be back after a bit.." said Logan as he took his hat adn moved out of the exit..

"Right..." said Ororo...

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later...<strong>

Sasuke awoke from his rest..he felt...renewed...he then got up from the table he lay on...he took in his surroundings...cloth's soaked in his blood were lying near the then proceeded to get his shirt..his shirt etched with the symbol of the Uchiha..his gaze lingered on the emblem for a minute and then he put it on and he took his chidori blade from the table...and moved out fo the medical bay...he made his way up to the mansion..he didn't sense anyone in the masnion...he thought that they must have left...he then proceeded to the field to continue his training...

He saw Ororo watering her plants...she was coming into the house..she was surprised to see him up already..she smiled at him...Sasuke stiffened..that smile made him remmeber too much about his own mother...

"Good your awake...how are you feeling now Sasuke?" asked a concerned Ororo...Sasuke felt he atleast owed the woman an answer...

"I feel fine...thank you for treating my wounds.." came the whisper...Ororo was surprised..Sasuke actually responded to her..and he had actually thanked her...she thanked God for listening ot her prayers...

"Good..now comon let's get you something to eat" Sasuke didn't budge...Ororo raised an eyebrow and stared at Sasuke neither letting up...Ororo won the battle as Sasuke sighed...she then took him into the kitchen and made him a sandwich...he looked skeptically at the bread..

"It's not poisoned Sasuke..go on...eat it" chuckled an amused Ororo...Sasuke then ate it..it was lined with tomato slices...he loved tomatoes(it's stated in the databook :P so don't kill me)

Sasuke then finished eating the sandwich..he silently thanked Ororo for the meal and made his way out of the mansion...

"Where are you going Sasuke?" questioned a smiling Ororo...

"Out..." he replied..."Right...no more trainning though...you still need rest..."

Sasuke silently slipped out of the mansion...gritting his teeth in annoyance..he decided training could wait...he then made his way to the garage...where Logan got off his bike..he saw Sasuke...and smelt an eerie scent as well..."Sabretooth" he muttered...

Sasuke just looked at him plainly...his attention then turned to Sasuke "Hey runt! your up already? that's good..'Ro was worried...listen i gotta take care of another errand..stay here and don't cause any problems..."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at the older man...Logan noticed that.."What? don't give me that look of yours runt..."

"Hmph" grunted Sasuke as he walked away...Logan smirked as he fired up his bike...he then rode out of the mansion..unknown to him Sasuke followed him using his ninja speed..he jumped from tree top to tree top...Logan then stopped near an old broken building..Sasuke stopped as well...he watched Logan as he sniffed the air...

Sasuke then saw a man jump Logan..he had huge bulging muscles and a brown trenchcoat..his nails were elongated..it reminded him of Naruto's kyuubi form..he quickly shrugeed it off..

"Wolverine!" shouted Sabretooth as he jumped Logan..."Sabretooth" said Logan as he used his legs to send Sabretooth flying...

Sabretooth regained his stance..."Only one of us will leave here alive Logan" smirked Sabretooth..

"Don't bet on it bub.." said Logan as he drawed out his claws..this was Sasuke's first time seeing Wolverine in action..he watched the fight intently...he then saw Sabretooth throw Wolverine off an edge and into the broken house...the house came down on itself...Sasuke looked on..he decided to intervene since he needed some practice...he then stepped down from the tree he was perched on...Sabretooth caught his scent...he then turned to look at Sasuke..

"So your that kid Magneto talks about huh?well i'm not impressed.." grunted Sabretooth..

_"Magneto?"_

"And you expect me to know that person?" asked a bored Sasuke...Wolverine dug out of the debris slowly...he then saw Sasuke..his eyes widened...

"No..go away kid your bothering me..." said Sabretooth "either move or i cut you down"

Sasuke didn't budge...Sabretooth's anger got the better of him as he shouted at Sasuke...Wolverine was still digging himself out of the debris..

"I see...let's go.." said Sasuke as he moved...he disappeared..Sabretooth's eyes widened as he appeared infront of him..Sasuke's chidori blade's hilt then connected with Sabretooth chin..sending him flying off the ground..he then looked up and kicked him two times..the third one was laced with chakra as he sent Sabretooth flying...Wolverine's eyes widened...

_"Just how strong is the runt?" questioned Logan..._

Sabretooth was in a daze as he fell from the sky...his form inverted...in a flash Sasuke was before him...Sasuke laced his punched with chakra and sent Sabretooth flying into a pile of rocks..he watched as the rocks crumbled on Sabretooth(for the move check out Sasuke's ultimate ninja 5 on ps2 his ultimate justu!)

Sauske just looked on..as Wolverine came up to him anger in his face..."I don't fight your battles now do i runt? so stay out of my own" shouted Logan..Sasuke then sensed that this battle was personal...he respected Logan's wishes as he moved from the area..before he went..

"Runt!" came Logan's voice...Sasuke stopped "Thanks for that..." Sasuke just moved back to the mansion..it was easy to find the mansion since it was just a kilometer from where he fought Sabretooth...he then sat near the bark of a tree watching the birds in their nests tending to their young ones..he closed his eyes and he rememebred his brother piggybacking him back home...

Ororo came up to him and saw his resting form...she decided not to question him about his where abouts he was at peace...

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later Xavier mansion<strong>

Scott and Kurt had returned from their school in the convertible and saw Sasuke up and well sleeping near a tree...Kurt wanted to wake him..so did Scott..but they stopped when Ororo threw a lightning bolt near their feet...they now knew that they shouldn't disturb the sleeping Uchiha...

"Scott,Kurt do not disturb Sasuke..he's had a hard day" said Ororo..."yes ma'am" came the nervous reply in unision...Logan had come back and had told Ororo about how Sasuke easily took down Sabretooth with Sabretooth not even laying a finger on the runt...Logan was a little jealous...Ororo chuckled at Logan's jealous form...

Kitty Pryde walked into the mansion with Jean at her side with the professor behind them...she had finally decided to come to live with them and to learn about her powers about how it would be an asset to her as a gift...she was nervous as she was moving to a new state...and to meet new people who had powers just like her...she smiled at it...when she came to the mansion...

She saw a beautiful lady with white hair curled up neatly and with choclate brown skin..she smiled a wonderful smile when she saw Kitty...

Jean then introduced her "Kitty I would like you to meet professor Ororo Munroe" Kitty shook her hand with her as she returned the smile..she then saw two boys coming down from the stairs..they were cute to her eyes...

They then made their way to Jean and Kitty.."Hey Jean! looks like you made it back with another addition as well" smiled Scott...he then shook Kitty's hand...so did Kurt..Kitty blushed a bit as she shook their hands..

"Kitty this is Scott Summers...and this is Kurt Wagner" smiled Jean...Xavier looked on and smiled..their family was growing...Sasuke was then coming back to the mansion..to go to the danger room to train once again...

He saw that Jean and the professor had returned with another "addition" as they called...the girl was a small petite girl...presumebly Kurt's age...with brown hair similar to his old style of how his hair was...Ororo then saw Sasuke...

"Sasuke! come here and meet Kitty Pryde" said Ororo...Sasuke came up to her...his hands in his pockets..Kitty squealed...to her this guy was hot...she then extended her hand to shake Sasuke's hands...Sasuke looked at her,ignored her and then moved into the mansion to reach the danger room...

"Sasuke!" shouted Jean..."Come back here!"...he just ignored her and continued down to the danger room...Jean sighed...Scott and Kurt in unison said "the loner strikes again" Jean just turned her glare on them...

"I'm sorry Kitty but he's like that with everyone...it takes some time for him to get used to others" smiled Ororo..."

It's alright" said Kitty _"Man that guy is such a jerk making miss Ororo apologise for him...:"_

Xavier looked on..."Charles..me and Logan have something to talk to you about Sasuke..." smiled Ororo...

Xavier raised an eyebrow...Ororo was smiling..it woudl seem something good happened while he was away after all,,,he smiled...Jean and the others just viewed Ororo's smiling form...Jena then nudged Scott "what happened while we were anyway? she looks happier than usual" questioned Jean...

"Beats me...we were at school" came the reply..."All right let's get Kitty all settled in..." said Kurt...Things got a lot more interesting for the residents of the Xavier Institute...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:And that was the 3 rd chapter of Revenge to Redemption..watch out next chapter Rogue's coming to get cha!hate ot loved it? leave a review...! all suggestions accpeted :D<strong>


	4. Lost

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Xmen:Evolution..**

**Chapter 4:Lost...**

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier mansion (Xjet hanger)<strong>

Professor Xavier had told Sasuke that the others had gone on a mission to retireve another mutant...Sasuke just looked on...it had been approximately six hours since they had left and now they were coming back..Professor Xavier had asked him to come with him to welcome them back..Sasuke just sighed and followed...As the jet landed back in the hangar...Sasuke looked on in boredom...the loading bay door then opened to reveal Scott and three others...what really surprised Sasuke was that Ororo had gone with them...and she was nowhere to be seen..it didn't really matter to him but deep down he cared a little for the woman who was like a surrogate mother to him...he didn't show it but he had developed a bond with the lady...it angered him and he was frustrated that someone actually formed a bond with him...again...he silently cursed himself for his weakness...Xavier read all of Sasuke's thoughts...but this time he wanted to let Sasuke work out his feelings on his own...Sasuke just stared on as the others came down from the ramp...

"Professor...we failed...Mystique got to her before we did..." came a saddened Scott's voice...Xavier looked on...

"She actually thought that we were gonna kill her!professor...i don't know where she got that idea from" came a panicked Kitty's voice...Xavier shifted his gaze to look at her...

"It's alright Kitty..let it go...Mystique must have used her powers to scare her..i'm afraid her plan worked.." said Xavier "But rest assured...this battle may have been lost..but this war is far from over.."

The others smiled..."Oh MAN! we almost forgot...Professor..that girl Kate..she used her powers on storm and nightcrawler...i think she absorbed them...she was overwhelmed" said Scott...

"Storm and Kurt are in the jet...they're out cold..." said Jean ...

"Do not worry...i believe their powers will come back to them when they regain conciousness..."said Xavier..the others sighed in relief..."I believe we should shift them back to their rooms...so that that they can rest up"...Kitty then turned her gaze to a moving Sasuke...

"Hey Sasuke! how was your day? anything like new happened?" questioned Kitty...Sasuke ignored her as he went into the X-jet...Kitty just looked on shaking her head...

"AHHH! I'll never understand that boy!" screamed Kitty..Scott just chuckled at her..Jean just looked on with amusement in her eyes...Xavier however wondered where Sasuke went...his question was then answered as he carried an unconciouss Storm out of the X-jet..the others eyes widended as they followed Sasuke's movements...Xavier just smirked...Jean then accompanied Sasuke as he carried Storm back to her room...

"Scott,you and Kitty get Kurt back to his room...i need to go contact Logan..." said Xavier as he rolled out of the room...

"So i guess he does care..right Scott?" questioned a smiling Kitty...Scott berudgingly responded "Ya i guess he does..."

* * *

><p><strong>X-mansion<strong>

Sasuke then set Ororo down in her bedroom and closed the door behind him..as he went out Jean followed him..Sasuke kept ignoring her...

"So the loner does have a heart?" questioned a smirking Jean...

"Hn" came the reply...Jean then continued walking with Sasuke...he grew annoyed...Jean knew he was getting annoyed..

"Sasuke...you don't have to be alone all the time and act like you don't care...i mean we're here and we would love to get to know you...comon don't be like that.." said Jean as her gaze softened...Sasuke stopped..he didn't look at her...a whisper caught her ear...

"Just...leave..me alone..." whispered Sasuke...Jean then caught his hand...he stiffened and he grew annoyed...

"Not until you come out of that stupid shell you've made for yourself...we're your friends Sasuke!..look i know you lived a hard life...being lied too like that...i can't understand how it must have been for you...but we're here now..your here now...comon.." pleaded Jean...

Sasuke's frustration grew...he gritted his teeth in annoyance...each and every one of these people reminded him of the blond idiot known as his best friend...and now this woman wouldn't stop pestering him...he pulled his hand from Jean violently and continued to walk...Jean looked hurt...she sighed...

_"Jean...get ready..you and Logan are going to go meet a new mutant that has surfaced...wear your civilian clothes..Logan will be waiting for you near the garage..." communicated the Professor..._

_"Right...professor..." replied Jean..._

She then made her way back to her room to change out of her attire and to move to the garage...Sasuke moved out of the mansion and went to his usual training place...Logan had seen Sasuke use his chidori...he then wondered how he could improve Sasuke's traning...when questioned about it...Sasuke said that the lightning propelled the blade to cut even the hardest of metals..Logan smirked...he then set up Sasuke with broken pieces of metal..in the shooter..he had asked Sasuke to cut the metal into four slices just as he had done the stumps of wood..all the while maintaning his "bird current" and in midair..Sasuke decided to try it...he wanted to see if he could concentrate hard enough to maintain the chidori while slicing the metal into four clean pieces...it was relatively easy for one of his skill..at first it proved a little difficult but then Sasuke rememeberd his fight with the eight tails jinchuuriki...he had remmebered how the jinchuuriki had balanced all his swords and had fought him..it propeleld Sasuke to master his swordmanship...

At that moemnt Kitty came out of the mansion to get some fresh air...she saw Sasuke traininig in a distance..she decided to scare him...she then tiptoed towards him...a flash of lightning and the sound of birds chirping caught her off guard..as she saw Sasuke in midair...rotating in a semi circle while slicing the metals...

"Wow" she whispered...Sasuke then landed gracefully on the grass..putting his blade back in it's cover...Kitty was in a daze as she saw four metal pieces slices fall down in a neat row..

"Hey Sasuke that was like awesome...where'd you learn how to do that?" she questioned him...Sasuke grew annoyed first the one with red hair and now this petite girl...he ignored her...

"Oh comon! Sasuke you can atleast answer my question" shouted a frustrated Kitty...Sasuke continued to ignore her as he set the machine up once more...Kitty just blew her hair in frustration...Scott came up to where they were...

"Hey Kitty what you doing over here with ?" questioned a sarcastic Scott..Sasuke ignored him as the machine readied itself...

"Nothing Scott. just asking Sasuke! over there..about where he learnt his mad sword skills from?" as Kitty said that...Sasuke jumped and sent the chidori down his blade...he then sliced the two pieces of metal into eight clean cuts...it landed in a neat row behind him as he landed...they then saw a motorcycle going out of the garage...

"Huh...i wonder where Logan's going with Jean?" questioned Scott.." told me that they found a new mutant in the area..so the professor asked them to go and see if we could get him to join us..."replied Kitty...Sasuke's frustration grew...these people wouldn't leave him alone...as he readied the machine with three pieces of metal this time... Scottt and Kitty made their way back to the mansion to look into Ororo's and Kurt's condition...Sasuke was relieved that they left...it would be a sleepless night for the avenger as he wanted to finish this training and move on to what other things Logan had instore for him...

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later Xavier Institute field..<strong>

Sasuke stopped his trainnig as fourty eight pieces of metal fell from the sky...he was now glad that he could use his chidori blade to cut down twelve pieces of hard metal without breaking a sweat...he was then brought out of his musings when Jean and Logan returned...Sasuke gazed at their form and then he returned to the machine...Logan parked the bike in the garage...he then told Jean that he would go and tell the professor what happened and that she should go get ready for school tommorow...Jean complied...Logan then made his way to Sasuke...

"Oi runt...how's the training going?"asked Logan..Sasuke lifted his head to meet Logan's and turned his eyes to the cut pieces of metals...Logan followed Sasuke's gaze..his eyes widened with shock..there were four hundread pieces of metal cleanly lined on the grass...Logan almost fell over when he saw this...

"Woah runt you've been busy...sheesh..hhaha now i can use these pieces to build another part of the garage..." said Logan

Sasuke knew he had been suckered into doing Logan's dirty work..he let it pass...it was a good exercise for him...

"So runt the next thing your going to do first thing tommorow is the danger room...Chuck said that it's been updated to a higher level...let's see how you do against that...oh and go get yourself showered...you stink of sweat" smiled Logan as he made his way back to the mansion to talk to the professor..

Sasuke looked on at Logan's retreating form...after a few moments gazing at the metal pieces..he decided to take Logan's advice to get a shower...unknown to him..Ororo and Kurt had awoken two hours before...Kitty had told Ororo that Sasuke had carried her back to her room...Ororo's eyes widened with surprise..she was glad..Sasuke was opening up little by little...

The others were seated at the table as Sasuke entered the mansion..Ororo saw Sasuke...

"Sasuke come and have something to eat" called Ororo...Sasuke saw her...a tinge of happiness made it's way into his heart when he saw that she was alright...he quickly displaced it and moved on...

"Runt! get your butt over here and eat something!" came Logan's voice...Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance as he made his way to the bathroom...Ororo followed him...

"Sasuke...if your gonna take a bath...you need a towel and a fresh set of clothes as well..wait here while i get them for you..you are not going to keep wearing those clothes everyday." said Ororo...Sasuke grew annoyed but complied as he waited near the bathroom...

Ororo then returned to him with a towel and a fresh set of clothes...but what really caught his eye was the shirt...it had an Uchiha emblem on it's back side..it was a simple black shirt with a collar...and a blue jeans pant with sports shoes to boot..Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he saw the shirt...Ororo caught it...

"I figured out that you wouldn't wear anything else without this symbol on it...so i decided to sew one for you..."said a smiling Ororo...Sasuke looked on gratefulness in his eyes...Ororo smiled...he then made his way into the bathroom closing it's door...and headed to shower to wash off his tiredness and his sweat..he looked on as the water fell on his face...wondering why these people actually cared about him..if he was still n the ninja world...he would be a missing-nin and hunter nin's would be sent after him...but here he was lost...he barely fought anyone..he couldn't complete his revenge...the only thing that brought peace to his mind was that he had killed Danzo,one of the elders who led Itachi to his death...he savoured it...

He then finished his shower and put on the clothes Ororo gave for him...and made his way out of the bathroom...as he made his way out of the bathroom...Kitty and Kurt were walking down the hallway...when Kitty saw Sasuke..she started blushing furiously...Kurt just looked confused..

"Sasuke!miss Munroe told me to tell you to come down and to have something to eat..." said Kurt... "Like right now! Sasuke!" added Kitty...Sasuke just walked past them...again...Kurt just sighed...Kitty grew frustrated at his antics...

Sasuke made his way down the stairs of the mansion..he saw Jean and Scott conversing..he decided to ignore them and moved to go out of the mansion again...Scott then caught his shoulder..Sasuke really grew annoyed...

"Sasuke...Ororo is waiting for you in the kitchen...she's made something for you to eat...now go and eat it..." pushed Scott...Sasuke pulled his shoulder away from Scott and moved out of the mansion...Jean sighed...

"Give him some time Scott...he's not ready yet..." said Jean...

"When will he ever be...maaan i'm glad he's not in school with us...i mean can you imagine...i think he would kill Duncan the first chance he gets..." chuckled Scott..Jean just elbowed him..

"Hey...it's true you know and I for one will support Sasuke al the way if he ever does that" smiled Scott...Jean just shook her head at Scott's childish behaviour...

Logan told Professor Xavier what Sasuke had done when he fought Sabretooth.."You should have seen him Chuck...4 shots and it's over..Sabretooth didn't even land a finger on him..."

Professor Xavier smirked "Logan is that jealousy I detect?"

"Hmph" grunted Logan as he crossed his arms over his chest...the professor then became serious..

"If what you tell me is true then I think Eric knows about Sasuke...i see..this proves quite disturbing indeed..." said Xavier as he continued his musings...Logan looked on...

Sasuke fell asleep near a tree in the field...dreaming about his beloved brother...it never left his mind...Jean and Ororo were out for a late night stroll as they conversed about the new mutant Jean and Logan had come across...they then came across Sasuke's sleeping form...he looked peaceful without a care in the world...Ororo then turned to Jean...

"Stay with Sasuke,Jean..i'll go into the mansion and get him a blanket.."said Ororo...

"But why? I could just use my power and carry him back right?" questioned a confused Jean...

"Yes but he enjoys it outside...and he wouldn't be too happy being inside the mansion again.."said Ororo as she flew back to the mansion...Jean looked on at Sasuke's sleeping form...she sighed to herself...Sasuke was very stubborn...Ororo then returned back to them with a blanket..she covered Sasuke with it...

"I think it's best we go Jean..you have school tommorow..." said Ororo..

"He may catch a cold" said a concerned Jean..."He won't" smiled Ororo...they then moved back to the mansion...Sasuke was left to soundlessly sleep... into his blissful dream...

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later (danger room)<strong>

Sasuke was present in the danger room..Logan had told him about a new training regime in the danger room..Logan then came to the danger room..

"Alright Runt! this is the highest difficulty setting...let's see if you can handle it...Chuck's gonna be watching you..if you can't take it he'll deactivate it..alright?" said Logan...Professor Xavier looked on...

"Alright begin!" said Logan...

Two blades made their way to Sasuke as he dodged them with ease...another blade came to cut him in two...he dodged it in midair...the laser's then came online as they blasted Sasuke's form...Sasuke left an afterimage as he dodged another round of the lasers...

"Get on the offensive runt! you don't have all day" shouted Logan from the command booth...Xavier looked on and was impressed with Sasuke's speed and agility...

Sasuke's trainning continued...

* * *

><p><strong>X-mansion<strong>

Everyone got ready as they made their way to Bayville high...Scott then reved up his convertible with everyone in the car...they then made their way to school...

"I'm telling you Jean...stay away from Fred..that guy is just plain trouble..." said Scott...Jean just shifted her gaze to him

"He's just lost Scott...he's not made any friends yet..maybe that's why he acts the way he does..."she replied...

"He's trouble Jean...the only good thing i saw him do is throw Duncan in the trashcan..." chuckled Scott..Jean just rolled her eyes...

"I don't know Scott..maybe Jean's right...maybe he just wants friends..." said looked at her and agreed with her...

Scott gritted his teeth.."I'm telling 's nothing but trouble..." continued Scott...

"Scott maybe your just frustrated that he reminds you of Sasuke so much" smiled Jean...Scott then looked at her like she was crazy..

"I DO NOT!" shouted Scott...Kurt and Kitty just smriked behind him...Jean then continued..

"Oh comon Scott...don't tell me he doesn't remind you of Sasuke...i mean comon the both of them are alone and they don't actually fit in with people...think of it is trying to prevent another Sasuke from taking form" smiled Jean...

Scott sighed..."Ya but hahah Sasuke's way cooler than that dude!" came Kurt's voice...everyone chuckled at what Kurt said and they had agreed...

* * *

><p><strong>6 hours later Bayville high school<strong>

School was now over...Scott told the others that he had to practice with Kate for his english drama play...Kurt and Kitty then went back to the mansion...Logan was waiting for them to train them...they sulked..when Logan told them that they would be trainig for two whole hours...

Sasuke was currently laying near a tree...watching the birds...Ororo had gone out to give an order for two more clothes with Sasuke's emblem on it...she then promised herserld to ask what the emblem meant...

Jean however was in a dire situation..at that moment Fred Dukes was harrasing her to come with him as he wanted to show her something...Jena had refused stating that she had better things to do...just then a construction wooden base fell on them...Jean shouted in panic..Fred covered her with his body...but in doing so..she lost conciousness..Fred then took her to an old iron work factory in the south end of Bayville...when Jean came too...she was tied up...she then saw Fred...a conversation ensued...Jean said that she wanted to be a friend to Fred..but Fred mistook it for love...when she learnt she could not persuade Fred...she sent a distress signal to professor Xavier and surprisingly...Sasuke...

Professor Xavier was currenlty watching Kitty and Kurt do a trainnig exercise...he smiled when Kitty phased through Kurt and caught the ball...Kurt then fell down on the ground face first...Logan faceplamed...

"What kind of move is that?" said Logan...Xavier chuckled.."Evasion...adaptation...that's what they're here to learn Logan..." chuckled the professor...he then grittedd his teeth as Jean's message came through...

_"Calm down Jean...yes i understand!" said the Professor.._

"Logan she's been kidnapped..." said Professor Xavier in a serious tone...Logan then turned his gaze to Kitty and Kurt..

"You! smurf!" said Logan pointing at Kurt.."get shades and suit up..i'm gonna ride...red's been kidnapped..."

Kitty then ran to the garage behind Logan..and reved up the van...Kurt then transported to where Scott was with Rogue...they were currently practicing their lines...Kurt then appeared...

"Oops sorry..bad time?" smiled a sheepish Kurt..."I swear this guy's like an annoying brother..."snarled Rogue...Kurt just showed his tongue to Rogue..

"Kurt why are you here?" asked Scott..Kurt then recoverd from his childish antics.."It's Jean! she's been kidnapped by Blob.."

Scott gritted his teeth and banged the table..he then looked to Rogue..."You! did you know anything about this?" questioned a panic Scott...

Rogue then turned her head to look at Scott. "No! and even if i did i wouldn't tell you" said a frustrated Rogue..

"Then i hope you can love with yourself!" shouted Scott.." teleport us at maximum speed" said Scott as he grabbed Kurt's shoulder..

"Aye aye! sir!" came Kurt's reply...

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance when the message came through...

_"Sasuke! help please..."_

He was annoyed..._"Why should i care?"_ thought the avenger...Xavier then came up to Sasuke...

"Sasuke..Jean's been kidn-.." before Xavier finshed his statement...Sasuke did it for him "I know...i don't care..."

Xavier sighed..."Sasuke do this as a favor for me...the others may not be able to take blob down and rescue her.." Sasuke gritted his teeth...he then nodded his head...as he saw Logan's bike moving...he ran after it..following it from tree top to tree top...Xavier smiled...his mood shifted when the others came up to him..

"Professor?" came the quetsion from Scott's mind...A display then lighted up infront of Xavier..."Jean is being held somehwere in this area...Logan already went after her"

"Right" said Scott as he and Kurt ran to his convertible...

"Professor where's Sasuke?" questioned Kitty...Xavier smiled.."He already left..it seems Jean sent him a message as well..now go Kitty quickly.."

* * *

><p><strong>Old Iron works Bayville south end<strong>

Wolvereine came to a stop near the old iron works...he sniffed the air and smiled..he then looked at his watch..."Chuck i found her...she's near the old iron works.."

"Logan wait for backup" came the reply..Wolverine ignored him and went on...little did he know that Sasuke watched him as he entered the factory...when Sasuke follwed Logan it had surprised him of how technologically advanced this world was..he saw machines on wheels transporting people...he was intrigued..he quickly shoved it off as he followed Logan...upon arrival Sasuke decided to just watch...he sat on the branch fo a tree...

A fight then ensued..Wolverine was thrown out of the building by a large boy...Sasuke viewed him skeptically..he reminded Sasuke of the boy from the sound village who had come to get him to escort him to Orochimaru...he quickly shaked the memory as he saw Wolverine fight the fat boy...he was getting pummeled..he then decided to intervene..but he saw the others arrive and fight him..he then relaxed as he watched the fight...

One by one they were all taken down...Blob then lifted Scott and threw him at Logan...they both crashed into Logan's bike...they were out cold...Sasuke then caught another prescence...he decided to ignore a pale white skinned girl...with an overcoat shirting and shoes...he hopped down from the tree and moved into the iron works...Rogue looked on and followed him...

_"Who's he?" _she thought...Blob was alerted to Sasuke's prescence...

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" shouted Blob...Sasuke's eyes searched for Jean...he found her behind Blob tied up...Blob followed his gaze..he smirked...

"You want her? fine you can have her only after i CRUSH HER!" shouted Blob...

"Sasuke! get back he's too powerful!" shouted a panicked Jean...

Sasuke thought of using genjutsu and getting it over as quickly as posssible but he decided since it was a long time since he fought...he decided to take this overweight buffoon for a spin...

Blob lifted a table to smash Jean...before he could do that..the table was sliced into pieces by Sasuke...Blob looked shocked as Sasuke landed in front of him...he then looked at Blob and ignored him..he moved to untie Jean...before he could do just that..Blob ran to crush him..Sasuke caight his gigantic arm with ease...he then flipped Blob to the other side of the building...Rogue looked on with awe...so did Jean...Sasuke looked bored...Blob's rage built...as he aimed another punch for Sasuke's head...Sasuke caught his hand once more..with his eyes closed...

"Your an annoyance" he said...as he opened his eyes...electricity crackled around his body..."Chidori stream!" whispered Sasuke...Blob was electrocuted...the force sent him spining outside of the building all the while being shocked...he survived but he was out cold...Rogue's eyes widended...Sasuke then met her eyes..Rogue looked into Sasuke's coal black eyes..she shivered under his gaze...his lifeless eyes brought up fear in her that she had never experienced...he then ignored her and went to Jean..Jean was in shock..Sasuke had easily taken down Blob...he sliced the ropes off her arms and legs...she looked up at him..

"Thanks Sasuke..."she said as she stood up...Sasuke didn't look back when she thanked him..teh others came rushing in when they saw Blob beaten and out cold on the ground...as Sasuke was about to move out of the building..Jean caught his shoulder...Sasuke sighed in annoyance...Jean then kissed his cheek...Sasuke's eyes widened..the others saw the peck Jean gave to Sasuke..Scott was jealous...

"Thanks..." she said...Sasuke grew frustrated..he quickly pulled himself away from her...he was annoyed..

"Tch..." he muttered as he made his way past the other X-men and continued back to the masnion..the others watched his retreating form...Kitty just chuckled at Sasuke's behaviour...Logan smiled...Kurt was teasing Jean about that peack..and Scott just looked on..Rogue had made her way out of the building after her encounter with Sasuke...

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institute field...<strong>

Sasuke was gazing into the sky when he heard the rolling of wheels..Professor Xavier approached Sasuke...

"Thank you for saving Jean..Sasuke.." said a smilng Professor Xavier...his statement was met with silence..

"I'm sure your brother would be proud of you for what you did" said Xavier...Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration..anything related to Itachi frustrated him to no end...it raised alot of questions of how Itachi could die like that...how he had been lied too...

_"How could you die like that Itachi...you died without fear..with a smile on your face...what does that make of me?" questioned a sorrowful Sasuke..._

Both the Professor and Sasuke looked on at the stars...Xavier then left thanking him once again...Sasuke just watched his retreating form..

_"Someday i'll understand why you did what you did Itachi...someday...but until my revenge is complete...that day won't come soon enough" though the crazed avenger..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: And that is the fourth chapter of Revenge to Redemption..loved it? hated it? leave a review..and no i won't be pairing Sasuke up with anyone..he's too unstable at the moment...contrary to popular belief...for me he's easier to write than Naruto...anyway let's see how this story goes and if Sasuke can find his way back home...and if he can ever lose his list for vengence...<strong>


	5. Collide

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Xmen:Evolution..**

**Chapter 5: Collide**

* * *

><p>It had been 2 weeks since Sasuke's fight against blob...Sasuke still ignored the other people in the mansion..two more additions were added to both the brotherhood and the x-men...first a girl named Rogue who had defected to the side of the x-men when she had found out that her caretaker Mystique was the one who had staged the x-men as the bad guys..the next was a boy named Evan,he was Storm's nephew..another addition to the brotherhood included another boy named Pietro,a speed demon...Sasuke had watched as the others welcomed Rogue and Evan into their home..he could care less as he spent majority of his days on the field of the Xavier insititute..and the minority of his days moving around the mansion and training in the danger room..<p>

When the others introduced Rogue to Sasuke..he did the same a she did to the others..he ignored her and left her fuming with curses about him..the others chuckled at Rogue's outburst...Sasuke didn't care..the next time Ororo had introduced Sasuke to her nephew..Evan viewed Sasuke and offered him his hand..Sasuke looked towards Ororo,she just smiled at walked past Evan..Ororo sighed..Evan had called Sasuke a emotional fool..he was soon berated by his beloved aunty O for calling Sasuke could see that Sasuke held a deep place in her aunt's promised he wouldn't berate the avenger again..Evan and Rogue soon settled in easily and grew accustomed to the home of the X-men..Jean and Scott had tried multiple times to get Sasuke to open up,but he would either brush pass them or shove them aside when they got in his was gratefeul to Sasuke when he had saved her from had told Jean that he didn't care if she had had told her Professor Xavier had asked him to save you as a didn't care she said eventhough the Professor had told him to come save her,he could have just ignored it,but he didn't..Sasuke then walked had tried many ways to try and strike a friendship with Sasuke..even to go as far as getting him a pizza to the place where Sasuke didn't respond a had found the pizza given to a homeless man on the didn't know whether Sasuke actually cared about the homeless man or if he just wanted to get rid off the pizza.

And now the X men were given a choice of leaving their survival trainning to Logan or attend a had chosen the camp,Professor Xavier had asked Sasuke to go along with had abruptly refused and stayed at the then thought him how to shift the momentum of a battle if the opponenet had the upper learnt it and mastered the others had left for the camp..Logan then approached Professor Xavier a she was using cerebro.

"Any new mutants on the scene,Chuck?" questioned Logan

"No,cerebro hasn't picked up any signatures Logan,how's Sasuke doing?" smiled the Professor..Logan sighed.

"The runt's growing farther and farther away Chuck,he's only obsessed about how to get back to his home.."

"Yes i see" replied Xavier.

Just then an alarm sounded in cerebro..Xavier looked to the screen..his eyes widened.."No!"

"What's the matter chuck?"

"This new mutant..it's my half-brother Cain.."replied Xavier,panic lacing in his voice.

"What's his powers?"

"He had an X-gene that was dormant from birth,he had awakened it with mysticism..he has become as one might say...a juggernaut..he must be coming for me." replied Xavier..Logan looked on..

"Chuck get to the danger I can't stop best bet would be the sigma level defense in the danger room" said Logan.."Does he have any weakness?"

"Yes..not physical but if you can remove the helmet on his head,I can disable him with enough psychic blasts,to put him down.."

"Understood" replied Logan as he made his way to put on his costume..

"LOGAN!" shouted Xavier..Logan turned to meet his gaze "Take Sasuke with you..he may be of valuable assistance."

"I don't want the kid getting hurt,Chuck..let him be with you as a last defense line.." said Logan..

"Agreed" said Storm as she made her way to Xavier.."Sasuke has proved time and time again he has more than enough power to fight anyone and anything.."

"I do not like it but I will comply" said Xavier as he made his way to the danger room...

"Ororo,just in case Sasuke or Logan can't take him down..get the children and come back here..also cover the area with fog so that unescessary damage might be avoided" said Xavier..

"Understood Charles.." said Ororo as she made her way to the X-jet hangar..

_"Sasuke..can you hear me? come to the danger room right now!"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance,he was enjoying his sleep..he was having a blissful dream of his brother and his then got up and made his way into the he reached the danger knew something was happening.

"Ah! Sasuke good your here.."

"What do you want Xavier?" growled Sasuke..Xavier's eyes narrowed..

"Logan asked me to call you here as a last line of defense against my half-brother." replied Xavier..Sasuke's eyes widened,he turned to leave..

"Wait! Sasuke!"

"It does not concern me" as Sasuke replied..Logan was sent flying to his feet..Sasuke gazed at Logan's defeated form..he then watched as a lady with blue skin and a huge man made his way upto him..Jugeernaut gazed at Sasuke..Sasuke looked right back..the blue skinned lady then waled to Juggernaut and berated him for destroying Cerebro,Sasuke looked threw the lady past Sasuke...Sasuke just looked on as he moved towards the gazed at him right back.

"Are you here to stop me as well?stay out of my child" said Juggernaut..Sasuke looked at the behemoth..Mystique and Xavier looked on at Sasuke..

"I have no quarrel with you" said Sasuke as he said that a poof echoed behind knew that the others had arrived..Kitty then looked at Sasuke..

"Sasuke! get back!" she didn't look back as he moved past Juggernaut and carried Logan out of the saw Sasuke cutting the slides attaching Juggernaut's head even Logan saw it barely..he smiled..Saskue did help them..Juggernaut watched Sasuke's retreating then turned his attention to the people in front of him..Scott gazed at Sasuke's retreating form,he gritted his teeth,he shouted.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Sasuke walked others were shocked as they watched Sasuke go,Mystique looked on..

_"That boy...he didn't abandon Xavier..he helped him...what speed..he used Wolverine as a distraction to cut Cain's holdings...is this who Magneto was talking about?_

Storm was shocked..Sasuke abandoned them but when she turned her gaze to Xavier,he was smiling..Ororo just wondered..Juggernaut then moved to take the others down.a fight then had told them to remove the holdings from Cain's head..surprisingly there were three was shocked when he easily pulled the helmet was shocked as then blasted him using his fell..the others felt relieved.

"Come on boys,let's go before they invite you over to a slumber party" smirked Mystique as she went past the corridor.

"Hey Summers..you could use some work in your leading" said Avalanche..

"Well then,next time you can lead" smiled Cyclops.."Believe me there won't be a next time" said Avalanche...the others just smiled as the brotherhood left the premises.

"It was kinda right,you know us and them working together?"said Scott..the others smiled at him..

"It's just as Logan said Scott...we can't force others to our will..we can only hope and pray" said Ororo..

The group's topic then shifted to Sasuke.."Professor! I'm tired of him..he just walked away carrying Logan..he could have helped us!he's nothing but a traitor!" shouted Scott..Evan added a snide remark as he agreed with looked on with sadness..the others agreed.

"I mean like ya Professor..he abandoned us! i thought we all were a team!" added Kitty.."Professor i know he helped us when fighting blob but this is too much..what if we weren't able to beat that guy? what then?I mean..seriously he should drop his attitude..we get that he had a hard life..harder than all of us.." said looked on and supported Jean..

Xavier just chuckled,his mood then shifted to seriousness."The truth is.. did help you,you just failed to realise it"

When the professor said that,everyone looked at Xavier like he was crazy..Ororo's eyes widened.."Are you out off your mind professor? you saw him leave too!" said Evan voicing his concern..Xavier then shifted his gaze to Kurt..

"Kurt mind explaining as to how Sasuke helped you all" requested Xavier..Kurt stepped forward.

"I do not know if Sasuke helped or not but when i removed his helmet..it easily came off..then i saw that the holdings had been sliced the marking it looked like a blade had done it.."said Kurt..everyone's eyes widened...

"What!"

"No way!"

"Don't bluff man!"came the responses..

Xavier then made himself known.."What Kurt said is true..all of you failed to see that,Sasuke did indeed help you..look at the helmet cuplings and then answer me.."

* * *

><p><strong>With Logan and Sasuke..<strong>

"Looks like me trainning you paid off runt.." muttered Logan as he regained his in pain..

"Hmph" grunted Sasuke..Logan smirked..

"You know runt,you should win an oscar for fooling those kids into believeing you betrayed them,but what you did was good..people will not always be around to take care of them like babies.."said Logan..

Sasuke walked out off the mansion,back to his usual tree to train and then dream about the memories his brother left behind for him..Logan smiled as he saw Sasuke's retreating form..

_"Your on the right track runt"_

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Xavier and the X-men<strong>

"Woah" said Rogue...Kurt looked on..the others as well..they were kicking themselves for what they had done..

"You see..do not judge people by what they may act but by the actions that they do execute and by what truly lies beneath their motives" said Xavier..everyone looked at was smiling..

"The truth of the matter is..Sasuke could have beaten Cain anytime..he's that powerful,but he did not..the reason to that I do not know..but you saw him helping Logan to his helping you without you realising it..I would like you all to learn from this" said Xavier as he rolled out of the room with Ororo following behind him..

"I guess..I guess we owe Sasuke an apology right?" said Evan.."Ya i guess we do" replied Kitty..Jean then placed her hand on Scott's shoulder..Scott grited his teeth..

"Let it go Scott,we're all at fault here..comon let's get changed and then go meet Sasuke..." said Jean as she made her way out of the danger room..the others followed...Scott just gritted his teeth in annoyance...Kurt then came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder..

"Just let it go Scott..he helped us,we should be grateful" said Kurt.."No Kurt you guys go apologise..I've had it with his attitude..he could die for all i care" said Scott..

"Scott,that's not fair..he helped us..just because he does it in ways which we can't see..is not a reason for you to get angry at him..let it go..now comon" said Kurt as he moved out of the danger room..Scott relaxed a bit as he left the danger room..

* * *

><p><strong>With Xavier and Ororo..<strong>

"You know Ororo..at first..I thought he wasn't going to help us...but I guess his ways of helping are a little more than our understanding..." said Xavier..

"True Charles..I was broken when I saw him leave..he wouldn't do such a thing without a purpose.." said a smiling Ororo..They then made their way to Logan..

"How are you feeling Logan?" questioned Xavier..."Lousy" came the reply..."Another moment and I would have felt like a pineapple"

"Good thing..the runt brought me back up here to the medical bay..youch!" said Logan as he turned his neck..

"And it's a good thing you have a healing factor as well" smiled Ororo..."Ya that's there too" said Logan as he stretched...

"Where is Sasuke anyway?" asked Ororo..."The runt?he went out of the mansion..probably napping..he was up the whole night yesterday...practicing his sword skills.."said Logan as he got up..

"So how did the kids take the runt's help?" questioned Logan..."They were shocked at first..some let it go and were grateful..but others have a hard time letting go.." said Ororo...

"You talking about four eyes? and pointy?" questioned Logan.."Yes I am" said Ororo...Xavier sighed..

"Logan..I need you to help control their frustration..help them channel it..maybe an increase in the danger room lessons?" questioned the Professor..

"I'll get right on it " smirked Logan.."I am gonna have a hella of time with them" he smirked..

There attention then turned to their students as they made their way to Sasuke's sleeping form.."'Ro I think it's best they talk to him later...let him sleep for now"

"Understood" smiled Ororo as she threw a lightning bolt from the window near the sleeping form of Sasuke..drawing a line..

_"Children,let Sasuke rest for now..you can talk to him later" communicated the Professor..._

"Well best we do what the professor says..unless of course you guys want to get hit by one of Aunty O's lightning bolt" said Evan..as they left..they saw Sasuke's sleeping form..Sasuke was in a blissful dream...Scott gritted his teeth...he didn't care as he blasted the log near Sasuke...Sasuke was actually awake..their footsteps had awoken him for 3 minutes now...

"Get up Sasuke.." Scott said..Ororo,Xavier and Logan's eyes widened as they heard the blast..

"Scott!" shouted Jean...Scott then took Sasuke by the collar of the shirt.."You mind telling me what that was about?what if we weren't able to beat that guy? what then! huh? answer me!" shouted Scott..Sasuke lifeless form stared at Scott..the others rushed to the two figures..

"Scott! let him down right now!" shouted Rogue.."Back off Anna..not until he answers my question!"...Sasuke just stared on...Logan and Ororo were moving down the stairs of the mansion hoping to reach Scott before he did something stupid..Sasuke's bored form then answered Scott's question..

"It was none of my concern..."came the reply...Scott had it..."NONE OF YOUR CONCERE?"fury boiled over him...he was about to punch Sasuke..when Logan caught his arm...Sasuke just looked on...

"Cool off four eyes! RIGHT NOW!" said Logan as he pulled Scott's hand and threw him to the lawn...the others eyes widened..they didn't know what was going on with Scott..Scott gritted his teeth..Sasuke lifelessly looked on at Scott..he then turned his back to them and went to another tree..and slept...the others were shocked..Sasuke didn't care if Scott was going to punch him..Ororo went to Sasuke...

"Listen four eyes! I don't know what you-" before Logan could finish..Scott bursted"MY PROBLEM?WHAT ABOUT HIM!HE CONTINUALLY ACTS LIKE HE'S TOO GOOD FOR US ,TOO GOOD FOR THIS PLACE!HE DIDN'T EVEN HELP US AGAINST THAT GUY!"

Logan's gaze hardened.."Listen you childish boyscout..you may not even begin to imagine the pain he is and he has gone through...if jealousy is your game Scott..then go join those punks in the brotherhood..either that! or you mellow down right now! Is the runt your babysitter? huh?you think he's there to fight all your battles for you?"

Scott gritted his teeth..but he relaxed..he then looked towards the grass lawn as the others watched he and Logan converse.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke and Ororo...<strong>

"Sasuke?look I know your not asleep" said Ororo as she stared at him...Sasuke didn't move..she sighed..

"Sasuke..i'm sorry for the way the others acted towards you,it was a mistake on their part..I apologise for them"said Ororo..Sasuke's eyes opened with interest...he then gazed at his new mother like figure..

"You do not need to apologise for their actions" stated Sasuke as he gazed at the sky..Ororo smiled as Sasuke responded to her..

"Now come on let's get you something to eat..Logan told me..you were up all night..you didn't have dinner as well..so come let's get you something" smiled the white haired lady..Sasuke didn't budge...the low growl emitted from his stomach lost him the match..he sighed a s he got up and walked beside a smiling Ororo..the others watched as Sasuke left with Ororo..

* * *

><p><strong>With Logan..<strong>

"Cooled off yet? shades?" questioned Logan...Scott gritted his teeth..Logan then made his way back to the mansion...the others then moved to Scott..

"Scott! that was totally uncalled for...you were going to hit him!" shouted Jean.

"Ya man..that was totally uncalled for" added Kurt.."he did help us on more than one occasion.."

"Scott...let it go..he doesn't like being bothered..you shouldn't have even tried to hit him...I mean did you look at his eyes? they were lifeless.." added Rogue.."She's right Scott..the first time I met Sasuke i saw nothing but emptiness..it's scary." said Kitty..

Scoot just sighed and then he smiled "Ya I guess I did act a little overboard huh?"..The others smiled back at him..They then heard the sound of chirping birds and a blue light coming from the south side..

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Sasuke..<strong>

Sasuke drove his chidori through the hardened rock...he had eaten another sandwich Ororo had made for him..and had gone back to training..he then rested on top off the rock gazing into the sky..watching as the birds flew free..

_"Was it all worth it? Itachi? to sacrifice your life like that? to christen me as a hero of the leaf?"_

Sasuke was then alerted to footsteps coming to him..he decided to ignore them..he gritted his teeth in frustration...these people wouldn't leave him alone...they then approached him..

"Sasuke we're sorry for what we did...we had no right" said Jean...Sasuke ignored them.."Sasuke atleast look at us when we're talking to you!" shouted Rogue...Sasuke grew annoyed at these people...he contemplated on using the amaterasu and just kill them..but it wouldn't get him home...he turned his gaze towards them...

_"Hmph! dobe...this is the first time i actually wish i had your clone jutsu"_

Sasuke then got up to leave,he didn't want to listen to this pity caught his shoulder.."Listen Sasuke I'm sorry for calling you a traitor..I was blinded..thanks for helping us..." Sasuke pulled himself away from continued his walk..Scott sighed..The others looked on at Sasuke's retreating form,each to their own thoughts...

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later..<strong>

Things were quiet for the past three days at the institute..well except for the fact and Kurt actually found out that they were actual brother and sister and also Kitty had grown even closer to Logan as a father daughter ...well he was being the crazed avenger who had mellowed down a bit..he contemplated on giving up finding a way his brother's last smile continued playing in his last words..

_"Sorry Sasuke...This is the last time"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth..the memory haunted had watched Sasuke's frustrated form,he had watched Sasuke drift more and more into feard that Sasuke may even go as far to kill himself to free himself from his wretched 's lifeless body moved on,with no goal in mine,he contemplated leaving the Institue,but he had nowhere else to go,and he did not know this world or how it was trapped,subjected to watching these people learn how to control their bloodline limit,it seemed to Sasuke that people with a bloodline limit in this world were kept a secret,mostly due to the fact of normal people being scared of whta these people could do with their mused about how Naruto told him about Haku's life story,of how her mother was killed due to her having a bloodline limit,Sasuke frowned when he had heard her life story,he knew he couldn't blame her for the decisions she took with Sasuke thought about these heard music playing,his curiosity got the better of him as he moved to see what it was.

Kitty and Rogue were dancing to the music with Evan using some sort of recorder,he turned to leave,but unknown to the three people in the was near had contemplated using these small fries to draw Logan had seen the decided to sit and then decided to make himself he grabbed Evan's recorder and threw it at a broke..Kitty and Rogue got ready to fight..they knew there was noway out of this mess.

"Comon you stinky bigfoot,I'll take you on" shouted Evan as he made his way to Sabretooth..Sabretooth tossed him aside..Kitty then managed to phase through him startled for Rogue to absorb his powers,but this time Sabretooth was didn't let Rogue touch him as he threw her into a tree,she grunted with pain as she hit the bark,Sasuke looked on..at the end of a minute,all three of them were hurting and were down..Kitty had called the others to help them but it would take another minute before they actually arrived..

"I'll use you three piggeys as bait,Daddy Logan is sure to come runnning"smirked Sabretooth..Sasuke decided to wait twenty more seconds to it would seem Sabretooth did not allow him that pressure as he caught Sasuke's scent..he turned his gaze towards the tree where Sasuke was perched on..Sasuke looked bored.

"YOU! GET DOWN HERE!I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU KID!" screamed Sabretotth...

The others were startled when they saw Sabretooth shouting at the tree,,,they turned their gazes to what he was shouting at..their eyes widened when they saw Sasuke calmly staring at them...Sasuke decided to humour Sabretooth as he got down from th tree..Sabretooth's eyes burned with malice and rage..as he stared into Sasuke's coal black felt a tinge of fear in his heart as he viewed the avenger..

"I'm gonna pay you back for what you did child!"said Sabretooth as he readied himself..Sasuke looked on..he decided the sharingan would be too worthy to fight an insignificant creature like him..the others watched on..

_"Last time? did Sasuke fight this guy?If he did he must have beaten him to make this guy so mad at him" thought Evan.._

_"Sasuke...he was up there the whole time! why didn't he help!" questioned and angered Rogue.._

_"Oh man...this guy's angry..I wonder what Sasuke did to him.." thought Kitty..._

Sabretooth then moved towards Sasuke with lightning speed..Sasuke looked on and he jumped over Sabretooth and kicked him,his kick was laced with a little chakra...he sent Sabretooth's into a tree..effectively bring two trees down...the others eyes widended as they saw what Sasuke did...the other X-men then arrived..Logan,Scott and Jean went straight to the three people on the ground who were hurt...but their eyes widened whe they saw the collateral damage that had been caused...Sabretooth then emerged from the debris..anger filled his eyes..

"SASUKE! LOOK OUT!" shouted Jean..Logan just smiled..Scott gritted his teeth.."Move SASUKE!" shouted Scott...

"YOU!" he roared as he ran up to Sasuke...Sasuke then placed a well time punch in front of Sabretooth as he sent him flying back into his debris..he made sure not to kill Sabretooth from his punch..the others eyes widened as they saw Sabretooth flying into the debris...Sasuke looked on..the others were in awe at how easily he had dispatched Sabretooth..Sabretooth crawled out of the debris slowly,bleeding...Sasuke looked on...Sabretooth lost conciousness as he heard Sasuke's words..

"Your not even worthy.." said Sasuke as he turned his back to Sabretooth and moved back to the mansion...the others were in awe..

"Stop gawking you girl scouts! get these three back to the mansion" shouted Logan...Scott and Jean snapped out of their dazed states as they made their way back to the mansion carrying the injured bodies of Kitty and Evan...Logan carrried Rogue and made his way back to the wouldn't be causing any more problems for a little while...

When Jean cariied Evan's injured form to the Institute..he was berated by his beloved aunty O for being so reckless..the others just laughed as they saw Evan shrunk under his aunt's gaze..the others were thankful Sasuke had been there,but Rogue told them that he was there the entire time..watching the said it didn't matter,so did Logan..the main thing was that they were safe and Sasuke had helped...Evan then got an idea in his head for his school project...he recorded everything again but this time..he had included Sasuke in the end...he then showed it at his school..and then showed it at the Institute..

At the end of the video where Sasuke had recorded the video..he narrated Sasuke as a "silent watcher" the others smiled,they couldn't agree more..

Sasuke was immune to the laughs coming from the Institute...his mind still frustrated at why he was here and how he could get back home..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:And that is the fifth chapter of Revenge to Redemption...it was a little long..but hey! atleast Sasuke's becoming a little more easier with the others and Scott's jealous..let's see what happens in the next chapter...<strong>


	6. Choice

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Xmen:Evolution..**

**Chapter 6: Choice**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat at the bark of a tree as he watched Scott and Jean arrive back in the mansion in Scott's convertible,he viewed them as he always did plainly,Scott then stopped the car and jumped out of the side of the convertible,happiness etched in his face...<p>

"Woohoo! the weekend is finally here!" shouted Scott as he ran towards the stood up in the convertible and shouted Scott's name.

"Scott! HEY! don't forget your homework!" shouted Jean as she held up Scott's back,shaking her head at Scott's childish antics,she then turned to her west not to see the crazed avenger but a black jumping figure,Jean made her way to the figure thinking it was Sasuke to try and strike a conversation,Sasuke looked at what might have piqued the red head's interest.

"Sasuke! is that you?" questioned Jean as she made her way past the shrubbery,Sasuke looked on the retreating form of the red head.

"GAH!" shouted Jean,the figure jumped from it's position with a stick and tried to hit dodged it once,then turned to look at the intruder.

"TOAD! what are you doing here?" questioned Jean,Toad then jumped at Jean "Only the strong are gonna pass yo! and I'm gonna be one of them."

Jean dodged Toad again. "What are you talking about?" demanded Jean,Toad then took the moment of distraction to swipe at Jean's leg with the equipped stick,she grunted in pain as she fell down on the grass was about to hit Jean's face when Sasuke caught his hand,Toad looked to see who it was and then the colour drained from his face.

"YOU!.. man I'm sorry,don't hurt me please..I didn't mean to hurt your girl I swear" pleaded Toad..

Sasuke looked on plainly,Jean just looked on at Sasuke holding Toad's arm,she quickly snapped out of her stupour and questioned Toad,before she could do that,Sasuke threw Toad behind him all the while closing his eyes,Toad screamed as he was thrown into a well,unable to regain his footing,he fell face first into the well,water splashed out from then looked at Sasuke,before she could thank or question him,he was halfway across the Xavier mansion field using his ninja speed..Jean just sighed,Sasuke would never change.

She smiled,but her joyous demeanor was cut short when a metallic orb landed in front of her,it then opened,Jean was in shock as she moved to check what was in the orb,metallic arms shot forth from the orb capturing Jean and pulling her into it,she tried to scream for help but was quickly silenced by it and carried away to an unknown location.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

Sasuke watched as the so called "X-van" departed carrying Rogue,Evan,Kitty and Kurt,they had asked Sasuke to come,Sasuke had ignored them once again and laid down on the grassfield of the mansion,the others then left sighing at the avenger's silent refusal,now Sasuke was alone since Logan and the professor had gone with Scott taking the Xjet to find Scott's long lost younger brother,Sasuke mused about how it was like being the older brother for a change,about the trials and hardships his older brother had endured,he griited his teeth in anger,anger caused by not avenging Itachi's grief stricken life,anger created due to him not fulfilling the obligation left to him by his clansman,he was brought out of his musings when he heard grunts of pain coming from the mansion.

A blue figure was then tossed out of the mansion,Sasuke viewed the figure,it was the blue skinned woman,Xavier had told him that her name was Mystique,Sasuke wondered as to why she was here,he then saw Ororo come out of the mansion creating a fog around the area.

"I do not know why you have chosen to attack me but you will not harm my home!" shouted Ororo.

The sound of a punch was then heard as the fog cleared,Ororo looked on at Mystique defeated form,Sasuke decided to move towards her to question what the fight was about,he knew it was maybe because of intrusion,Ororo saw Sasuke coming towards her,her face was lit with joy as she viewed the their concentrationw as broken when a metal orb flew down towards Ororo,she viewed it skeptically as she moved forward to inspect also moved forward but he was a little further off,

Metallic tentacles came foth from the orb and grabbed Storm,Sasuke eyes widened,he moved to cut the tentacles as fast as he could,the last thing he heard from Storm's lips were her cries for help,he then watched as his mother figure was taken away by the orb,he gritted his teeth in annoyance as he watched the orb fly away,he had contemplated using the amaterasu or any of his arsenal of jutsus but he actually feared that he may hurt Storm in the process,living with these people had made him soft,though his skill did not fade away,his heart made of stone began to crack piece by piece,he had cursed himself just for caring,he then looked towards the only viable source of information to know where his mother figure had been taken too.

and Kurt came back to the mansion as Sasuke was looking at Mystique,they then moved towards teh avenger all the while being awed at how destructive the mansion had then regained conciousness,as she shook her head to clear the daze,Sasuke caught her by the collar,with only his right eye opened,he cast a genjustsu on her using his sharingan,the other looked on as Logan made his way upto them.

"Asteroid-M,above...Arctic..northern hemisphere" Mystique blurted out in a dazed then looked to Logan for answers..

"Snap her out of that illusion runt,I know where we have to go,although the arctic part did help" said Logan as he made his way past them,the others followed Logan to suit up into their battle gear,they were gonna have a fight on their released the genjutsu and went back to the field to lie down..

"Hey Mystique! Yo! wake up,those X chumps are leaving,comon! we got to go see that Magneto guy!" pestered Toad...

The very name Magneto made her heart boil with rage,she had forgotten that Sasuke had placed her in a genjutsu,she then grabbed Toad and follwed the X men to their hangar..

Sasuke gazed up onto the sky recalling memories of his days in team seven,he was actually so desperate to get home that he had started hallucinating about his best friend and his teammates,it had angered him,before he could react,a blue hand grabbed him and they went poof..

* * *

><p><strong>X-copter<strong>

"Runt! I don't need to give you a special invitation now do I?" grunted Logan.

Sasuke pulled his hand away from Kurt as he glared at him,the others looked on if Sasuke was going to answer Logan's then decided to break the silence.

"Come on Sasuke! we got to save the professor and the others!" shouted Kitty "What is with you?"

Sasuke looked at the petite girl and then turned his gaze away to look at Logan,Kitty looked on at Sasuke as he gazed at Logan.

"What is it? Runt?" questioned Logan.

"Their safety is none of my concern,send me back" replied Sasuke.

The others looked on shocked at what Sasuke had sighed,he knew Sasuke was going to say this,

"SO IT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO MY AUNTY O?" shouted an angered Evan.

Sasuke didn't even look at him but Kitty saw him flinch,he felt a tinge of guilt twining away at his heart,Mystique continued to ignore them as she navigated the knew he didn't have to intervene,Sasuke needed to hear this..

"AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE FOR YOU!TREATING YOU LIKE HER OWN DAMN SON! APOLOGISING FOR YOUR FREAKIN ATTITUDE,HER SAFETY DOESN'T MATTER?"

Sasuke looked on at Ororo's nephew bored,but each word Evan told him gnawed away at his heart,he hated the feeling,it reminded him of how indirectly he had drove his brother to his death,of how he had hated Itachi when all the while Itachi loved him,it reminded him of how he had hunted his brother down when Itachi all the while was protecting and Kurt looked on,even though Sasuke cold demeanor was hard to break,every word Evan spoke hit the avenger.

Toad looked on,he mustered up what little courage he had and berated the avenger."Aye,listen man I might be bad and selfish sometimes but even to a guy like me that seems really cold yo"

Sasuke ignored his words,Toad just decided to sit down and be quiet,Logan then decided to intervene.

"Listen runt..I know you don't like any of us but I do know you think of 'Ro as your mother,even If your not concerned with their safety,I know your concerned bout 'Ro's,you even manipulated the blue piece of crap over here for Ro's whereabouts" smiled Logan

"So drop the tough guy act"

"Tch.." grunted Sasuke as he sat down next to an empty seat next to Kitty,Kitty just giggled,Sasuke grew annoyed,Evan felt smug as he had won the battle,Kurt just smiled at the grumbling avenger's form.

"Scott..." said Logan desperation in his voice,before they could question what happened,a blast brought their helicopter steered it as best as possible as they crash landed into Asteroid-M..

* * *

><p><strong>Asteroid M (Sanctuary)<strong>

Sasuke rushed out first followed by Kitty and then the others,what Sasuke saw was a man in a helmet looking at him and four other people including a giant recalled this behemoth was "Sabretooth" but he looked then saw what he had come here to save.

"There..." he said as Kitty watched his back,he dissapeared before even a blink of an eye,Sasuke was above the containment fields..he was about to slice everything in one go when...

"SASUKE! WATCH OUT!" shouted Kitty..

Sasuke's eyes widened as he dodged two simultaneous blast,he turned to see the owner of the blast,rather the of them had white hair and were wearing a white inner shirt upto their necks and they were wearing brown boots and a brown overcoat and a blue jeans pant,Sasuke looked at them in annoyance.,before he could respond the behemoth appeared behind him and was about to crush him when he dodged it with ease,Sasuke was surrounded by seven people,four of the brotherhood and two he did not know.

Logan saw Sasuke's odds,Sasuke looked back and told Logan silently thorugh his eys turning his gazes to the containment fields to save the others while he took care of them,Logan acknowledged Sasuke's proposal,he then moved but was stopped by..

"Magneto..." snarled Logan..

"Wolverine" acknowledged Magneto...

"YOU! KIDS! get the others out of that containment tube right now! we'll deal with these morons" said Logan..

The others were hesistant but did as they were told and freed the others...

"What's the matter Sasuke?scared stiff from my increased power?"questioned one of the white haired men,Sasuke looked at him,it reminded him of..

"You..." Sasuke said.

Scott smirked "So you remember me huh?you think just because your from someplace else,you think you too good for us right?...well then eat this!"

A beam was fired at Sasuke,he dodged it with ease,he then moved to disable Scott but was stopped by Magneto's son,Pietro,he ran in circles around Sasuke..

"So your that guy,Toad and dad's so scared off huh?well your nothing but a chump to me,can you keep up with me?" questioned a smug Pietro..

Sasuke's sharingan then came to life as he saw each and everyone of Pietro's movement,in a flash Sasuke punched Pietro into a wall creating a hole as Pietro went through it,Ororo looked on as she came to aid Sasuke but was stopped by Logan..

" 'Ro don't get in his way,you'll only distract him if your fighting them as well,get the others to the Xjet now!" said Logan as he dodged a metal barricade thrown by Magneto,Mystique then kicked Magneto on his chest,he grunted in pain..

Sasuke was then surrounded by Avalanche,Sabretooth,Blob and the two Summer brothers...the two brothers kept their distance..

"Revenge is mine this time Kid!" shouted an angered Sabretooth...Sasuke dodged another punch from Blob as Sabretooth charged then closed in on himself and the next second his arms flew open like a bird..

"Chidori Nagashi!" shouted Sasuke,the surrounding members grunted in pain as they were flung out off the building onto the hangar,Sabretooth remained motionless..

Scott and his brother Alex then fired again at Sasuke,Sasuke easily dodged their attacks and came up to them right up to their face..and side kicked Scott...Scott crashed into a wall grunting in pain..

"Scott!" shouted Alex."YOU! I'm gonna make you pay!"

Sasuke viewed Scott's younger brother plainly,he then dissapeared and reappeared behind Alex,knocking him out..Jean and Xavier made their way to Scott..a conversation ensued between them.

"You've ruined everything,I am the future of the mutants!" shouted Scott..Jean's eyes saddened as she turned to leave..

"If you are the future Scott,then I'm sorry, I don't want any part in it" said Jean..

"You are not who you think Scott,it's who you have become,this twisted version of yourself is not you,the line is still there but if you wish to return you have to cross it.." said Xavier as he turned to leave..

"Mystique let's go..." said Logan as he gazed at Magneto.."Not until he dies!"

Logan couldn't stop Mystique,he sighed and he turned to leave,he then saw Sasuke moving towards him,

"Come ,our job here is done.." said Logan,before he could leave,a metal object flew at Logan at his moved quickly and sliced it into pieces..Magneto approached them,he had defeated Mystique,Wolverine snarled..

"It's over tin head,let it go"

Magneto ignored Wolverine as he looked to Sasuke."I have known about you for quite some time young one."

Sasuke looked on at the figure infront of him,in some ways this man reminded him of the man who had called himself Madara Uchiha...

"You seek a way home,am i in doubt?" asked Magneto..Sasuke's eyes widened..Logan looked on,he knew where Magneto was going with this...

"Come with me and I will return you to your home and your people" said Magneto..unknwon to Sasuke,Magneto did not know any way of getting the wayward Uchiha back home,dimensional travels were rare,only the likes of Reed Richards or Tony Stark had a means of even creating a dimensional rift..

"You are just like me,we both seek vengence for those who have wronged us,let us begone from this place and show this world how difference can influence evolution,come child! let me return your home.." said Magneto...

Sasuke gazed on,the temptation building within him to go back to his world to cause as much agony on Itachi's murderers as possible..Logan grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on runt,he's talkin a load of nonsense,don't give in to him,he's nothing but a cold hearted bastard.."

Sasuke turned around and stared at Logan,before Logan could react he was sent flying,Storm had come back up to recall both Sasuke and Logan,Logan landed in front of Storm..

"Logan!"

"errrr..darn runt..'Ro you gotta talk some sense into him,magneto,that bastard us manipulating him.." grunted Logan in pain..

"But your hurt..." said Ororo..

"Listen I'll live..you talk some sense into that stubborn kid.." grunted Logan..

"Right..."

Sasuke looked on at Magneto,he decided to check if he was really telling the truth..his right eye warped into the mangekyou and he put magneto under a genjutsu..Magneto was startled when Sasuke's eyes turned into pointed stars..he was then sent into a world of confusion..

"Is there a way for me to get home?" questioned Sasuke..

"No,...possibl..logic..gateway for dimensional travel known..it is but a myth" said Magneto..

Sasuke gritted his teeth,Magneto was lying,his anger got the better of him as he drew his sword to kill Magneto..Ororo came up to him and grabbed his shoulder...

"Sasuke...no I know he lied to you but killing him won't solve anything,you are better than him.." said Ororo.

Sasuke looked on and then he sighed..Ororo smiled,he turned to leave with her,when two blasts fired at him,Sasuke was oblivious with thoughts in his head about another failed attempt to reach his home..Ororo was hit by one of the blasts,Sasuke's eyes widened as she fell to the ground,everything around Sasuke slowed down as he watched Ororo fall..flashbacks of his brother's smile and him drawing his last breath came to mind as Itachi fell to the ground,his form embodied Ororo,Sasuke quickly caught her,then glared at the attackers..

"Sa-s-uke.." whispered Ororo..she was losing conciusness...Sasuke turned tor the attackers and saw Scott smirking at Sasuke..

"What's the matter loner? cat got your tongue.." smirked Scott..

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger,he had to get medical help to Ororo and fast..Sasuke left eye then began to bleed..

"Drop dead" whispered Sasuke...

Black flames shot at Scott and Alex...they were shocked,their coats were burning,they threw it to the ground and looked at the avenger..Sasuke appeared before them,he kicked both of them into the wall,they grunted in pain,he decided to kill them right here and now..but was stopped by Ororo's hardened breathing..an explosion caught him off guard,the asteroid was coming down..he looked at Scott one last time,and carried Ororo back to the jet..

* * *

><p><strong>X Jet<strong>

"SASUKE!YOUR HURT!" shouted Jean...

Sasuke ignored her as he set Ororo down on the medical bay in the X jet..the others looked at him,the brotherhood were also onboard the X jet save for mystique and magneto...

"Your eye's bleeding..." gasped Kitty...Sasuke ignored them as he nodded his head to Logan,Logan smirked already forgiven Sasuke for hitting him earlier..

The jet then took off...but the asteroird was collapssing..the jet made it out,

Sasuke's world was spinning,he was in a daze...his right eye burning with pain on using the mangekyou..he clutched his right eye,using the mangekyou after so long brought Sasuke too much pain and agony...he barely held onto conciousness..

_"Why is this happening?gaaah!this never happened before! my sight? I can barely see..is this because of overusing the susano'o armour with the amaterasu yesterday?why is it hurting me now!"_

Sasuke watched as two beams destroyed the asteroid..he faded in and out of conciousness..he then saw Jean welcoming back a normal Scott and Alex..

_"This pain...why...now?it never hurt like this...did I use too much?"_

Logan and Jean then looked at Sasuke while Professor Xavier piloted the jet..

"Runt? you all right?" questioned a concerned Logan..Jean then came upto Sasuke and placed her hand on his shoulder..

"Sasuke? are you hurt?" concern in her voice...he pushed her away..he grotted his teeth "i'M..F...ne.." he said..he gritted his teeth in pain and anger when he saw Scott and his brother..Jean was beside him..he then collapsed..everyone turned their attention to the fallen Uchiha..before he could fall,Jean caught him,Logan ran upto the avenger..

"Runt? wake up! can you hear me ?" shouted Logan panic in his voice..

To Sasuke everything went dark and blurry...he closed his eyes to rest as he heard his name being called..he drifted into unconciousness

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Ok! reasonf for Sasuke's blackout was becasue he overused the mangekyou 2 days before the fight,he had continually used it..so now Sasuke is asleep :P loved it hated it? review please and thank you! :D<strong>


	7. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Xmen:Evolution..**

**Chapter 7:Secrets**

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since the fight with Magneto,Sasuke recovered a day after the fight,it came to light that spontaneously using the mangekyou for three consecutive days and too such a high level had caused the intense pain to re-appear,Sasuke mused about how maybe arriving in this world had limited the use of the mangekyou sharingan but that was not the case if it was then this chakra as well should have caused him grief but it did not,he then got up from his bed as he did so,Kitty and Ororo entered the room,they were surprised to see him already up,Sasuke didn't even turn to look at them as he put the Uchiha shirt that Ororo made for him.<p>

_"Hey Sasuke,like how you doing now?" questioned a smiling Kitty.._

Sasuke had decided to humour the girl just once and answered her question,Ororo was shocked when Sasuke answered Kitty's question,he would never answer anyone,the far as he went was a 'hn' ot a 'hmph',but this had startled even her..

_"I'm fine...thank you for asking.." replied the amused avenger.._

Kitty's eyes widened as she came up to him and placed a hand on his forehead,Sasuke grew annoyed,maybe he should have just ignored the two women in front of him,striking a conversation was not his style.

_"Are you really Sasuke? I mean like really who are you? where's the real Sasuke?" questioned the detective Kitty Pryde._

Sasuke had raised an eyebrow at her for accusing him not to be him,he swatted her hand away in annoyance and grunted.

_"Tch..."_

Kitty and storm heard his annoyed grunting,Kitty smiled.._ "Hahha there's the Sasuke we know.."_

_"Hn" replied the avenger as he made his way out of the room.._

A tinge of happiness made it's way into his heart as he saw Ororo,she was well and alive,she tried to stop him but he shrugged her hand off his shoulder and moved out of the room,she had sighed,Kitty just giggled,she was happy that Sasuke had actually replied to her question,she was gonna go brag about it to the others...

Sasuke had seen Scott back at the mansion,he did not care for what he had done,he cursed himself for not killing him when he had the chance,he had grown too soft,he made his way back to the fields to his usual training spot,Scott had come up to him with Jean..

_"Sasuke...look man I'm sorry for what I did,It wasn't me I'm sorry that I hurt you like that.." said a guilty Scott.._

Sasuke didn't even look at him as he manipulated his chidori,Scott sighed,Jean then tried her luck.

_"Sasuke,how you feeling now? I mean your eye was bleeding that day? are you all right now?" questioned a concerned Jean.._

Sasuke just nodded his head and continued his manipulation,Jean just smiled and shook her head,Sasuke would never change,Scott looked deflated,he tried again and again but Sasuke wouldn't even look at him..Jean pulled Scott away all the while chuckling..Sasuke watched their retreating backs,he returned his gaze back to his chidori manipulation and watched as the days went by.

Now Sasuke watched as new recruits had joined the Institute,Sasuke looked bored at them,the others had tried introducing them to the new people who had joined them,Sasuke didn't even look at them or even stop for their handshake,he had done the same to them as to everyone,Evan had told them that Sasuke was always like that and Kitty and Kurt giggled at the curses they hurled at Sasuke.

Sasuke had grown accustomed to the peace but he had actually died to enjoy this peace,the crazed avenger had taken the back seat and the thirteen year old Sasuke Uchiha had come back,all though not too joyous he reverted back to the childlike state that he was reminiscent about his days with Team 7,at times he would curse and berate himself,he had lost one goal and had found another ambition,it angered him everytime he was to` himself,he had watched as the others had returned to the mansion,Kitty had come up to him and had told him what had happened at the football match at their had grown closer to her,Sasuke was a big brother she never had,Kitty had grown jealous of rogue and nightcrawler's brother sister relationship,Sasuke was annoyed with Kitty,Kitty would come up to him everyday and annoy him for atleast two hours on what went around the mansion and at her school,Sasuke begrudgingly listened to her while either staring into the sky or practicing his sword skills.

She had then asked Sasuke about his big brother,Sasuke stiffened..he wanted to ignore her but he could not,the very mention of Itachi,even an indirect mention of him caused Sasuke to grow angry at himself and curse himself for putting his brother through his hate,Kitty had asked Sasuke a question.

_"Sasuke?" questioned Kitty._

The avenger's eyes turned to look at the small petite girl,he looked on,raising one of his eyebrows to tell the girl to continue.

_"What was your brother like? I mean how would you describe your brother in a word?" questioned a curious Kitty.._

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger,Itachi was everything he was not,he had planned everything from the beginning to make Sasuke the acclaimed hero of the leaf,he was frustrated at himself as he looked away from the gaze of a curious Kitty,Sasuke's shoulder dropped as he whispered something into the air..

_"He was a...hero" said the avenger as he made his way out of the clearing before Kitty could ask him anything more._

Kitty looked on the retreating form of the avenger,she knew it was a sore subject,she felt like kicking herself for asking him but it was the only way for Sasuke to actually open up from his cold hard heart,she watched as her "big brother" faded into the darkness of the night,she sighed and went back to the mansion,praying that Sasuke would be kept safe from the night's cold.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Sasuke watched as Scott and Kitty arrived back to the mansion in Scott's convertible,what really caught him off guard was that Scott carried an unconcious Jean into the mansion,Kitty rushed into the mansion panic lacing in her voice.

"Professor!" shouted Kitty,

Xavier and Logan came up to them,his eyes widened when he saw an unconcious Jean carried by Scott,he then quickly told Scott to take her to the medical lab Logan then entered the medical lab,Scott gently placed Jean on the observation table,Logan then suddenly jerked Scott away from Jean as a metal tray filled with surgical instrument flew at him,Logan then dragged Scott out of the room..Scott was hesistent but complied.

The Professor then tried to enter Jean's mind but failed,he could stay only for a little while twenty seconds at tops,Jean's eyes then opened, she then floated into the air as Xavier looked on spellbounded,a hollow voice then echoed through her mouth..

"Begone" screamed the voice..

As the lifeles body of Jean used her telepathy to throw the Professor out of the room,Jean struggled for control as tears streamed down her face.

"I..c...an't...I wo..n't..SOMEBODY HELP...PLEASE!" screamed the hollow voice of Jean,objects floated around her,the metal walls were coming down,Jean cried a holow plea..

The others looked on as Logan sealed the door,professor Xavier then told the others what had happened,they were shocked,Scott tried to get in to the room but Logan stopped him.

"Listen four eyes,she's unstable you heard chuck didn't you?" questioned Logan.

"But we gotta help her!" shouted Scott.

The others looked on with concern in their eyes "I know Scott but at this very moment she is too unstable for you or me to handle,we need to calm her down somehow"

Rogue then made a comment "Professor! didn't you say Sasuke could cast illusions by direct contact with people's eyes?what if we let him deal with it?"

Xavier and Logan's eyes widened as they heard Rogue's suggestion,as if on cue Kitty dragged Sasuke to the room where the others were.

Kitty had ran to Sasuke after the professor and Logan had entered the room,she had gone to Sasuke,she had found him looking from a cliff into the sea and the sky lost in his own world,Sasuke was contemplating on ending his life,maybe if he just hit the bottom of the cliff,maybe he would go back to his world,maybe he could reach back to his parents,to...

"Itachi..." whispered Sasuke..

One foot moved off the cliff,before he could complete the deed,Kitty's eyes widened as she saw what Sasuke was gonna do,before he could fall,Kitty caught his arm,Sasuke was startled as he turned his head to meet the eyes of a concerned girl..

"What were you gonna do?ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" shouted a concerned Kitty..

Sasuke looked on at the girl,he didn't respond as he turned his head back to the crashing waves,he sighed,maybe this wasn't the way for him to do things,maybe he had something to do here in this place,in this world..

Kitty kept shouting at Sasuke for what he was about to do,they were startled as they heard a scream from the mansion,Sasuke looked on,Kitty then turned her glare to Sasuke after hearing the scream,she remembered that Jean was suffering..

"Sasuke! we'll talk about this later,but please right now,you need to help Jean!" said Kitty,desperation laced her voice..

Sasuke looked on at Kitty,looking at her reminded him of himself when he had cried for Itachi to stay help him with his shuriken jutsu,Sasuke nodded his head as Kitty took him back to the mansion,Kitty would tell the adults of the mansion about Sasuke's suicide attempt.

**Xavier Institute..**

Just as Kitty dragged Sasuke back to the others,the sealed door was then blasted open as winds encompassed the 's eyes moved to see the emerging figure,tears streamed down Jean's face as she tried to control her power...

"Jean listen! It's me Scott!snap out of it! we're here for you!" shouted Scott,the others were at mercy at Jean's power

Tables,chairs and other random objects floated around the room aiming to hit the others,Sasuke pushed Kitty behind him as he sliced a table flying at her,Jean's hollow scream echoed across the mansion.

"Professor! you got to help her!" shouted Evan as he dodged a chair.

Logan protected the professor with his body as he sliced through chairs and other random objects...

"Sasuke come on you got to help her please" pleaded Kitty..

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he disapeard,he tried to get close but was blown away by Jean's telepathy,Sasuke recovered and then decided to use a genjutsu to knock her out,his sharingan blazed to life,but when he tried to use the genjutsu,it did not succeed,it did not fail either,Sasuke was inside Jean's mind,this reminded him too much of Naruto's kyuubi of how he had entered the blond's mind to learn about his source of power,he quickly shaked it off as he searched for Jean..

Jean was kneeling and crying,tears filled her face as a flame was present in front of her,embodying a bird...Sasuke saw Jean,he moved towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.,Jean looked up to see the face of the avenger..

"Sasuke?"questioned a distraught Jean

The flame infront of her rose up to great lengths,Sasuke heard the screech of a bird as his eyes looked on,the flame crashed down on him trying to burn him,Jean shouted his name,she was startled when she saw Sasuke unharmed and blocking the fire..Sasuke held the wall of fire as it tried to crash down on him with ease,this reminded him to much of how he had crushed the kyuubi in Naruto's mind.

"Dissapear" whispered Sasuke

HIs hand then clutched the wall of fire and crushed it,the painful screech of a bird dying could be heard,Jean 's eyes widened as she watched the flame die,she looked on at Sasuke,Sasuke looked back,darkness then encompassed and Sasuke exited her mind.

To the others,it was as if time had stopped,the lifeless floating body of Jean was locked with the sharingan awakended eyes of the avenger,it was over in seconds as Jean fell to the floor,Scott snapped out of his stupour as he caught Jean..

Sasuke looked on as Scott catched Jean,his job was done,he then turned to move out of the mansion,Ororo caught his shoulder,Sasuke grew annoyed..

"Sasuke?" questioned Ororo.

"She's fine,it won't happen again..." said the avenger as he made his way out of the Institute,everyone watched the retreating form of the avenger..

Scott silently thanked Sasuke for saving Jean,the others let out a relieved sigh when they heard that it wouldn't happen looked on,she then turned to Kurt.

"Kurt watch Sasuke..." demanded a concerned Kitty.

"What? why!" questioned a scared nightcrawler..

Kitty hesitated to answer,Logan looked at her "Well half-pint? why do you want fuzzy blue bunny to watch the runt?"

Kurt looked offended by Logan's nickname for him "Hey!"

"Kitty if there is something you want to tell us,you should go on especially if it concerns Sasuke." said a concerned Ororo..

Jean regained conciousness as she turned her head to see the attention shifted to Kitty,she wondered what they were talking about,the last thing she could remember was Sasuke putting out a flame and then everything went black,Kitty made up her mind to answer them.

"Sasuke...Sasuke was gonna kill himself when I went to get him.." said a guilty Kitty Pryde..

Everyone were shocked,their eyes widened,Sasuke was actually going to kill himself,the reality of the avenger's desperation reached the hearts of the assembled X men,even the concious regained Jean looked shocked..

"No way...he wouldn't do that would he?" questioned Rogue,Xavier sighed

"I know he was out of it for a bit,but to go and kill himself..he wouldn't...would he professor?" questioned a concerned Scott..

Logan looked on,he would have to talk to Sasuke...Ororo looked on shocked and hurt,Jean couldn't beleive what she heard..Sasuke...the one who had saved her was dying of desperation,he didn't show it but it tore him apart,desperation was etched into his heart and mind.

"Kurt I would like you to honor Kitty's wishes and watch Sasuke,knowing him,he might be at his usual trainning spot,keep your distance,he will not forgive you if he learns you have been watching him? understand?" stated Xavier.

Kurt with newfound courage to help the avenger through the ordeal had saluted the professor and poofed out of existence.

"Aye! aye professor!" said Kurt...

Ororo looked at Logan,Logan nodded his head silently as he moved out of the room,Professor Xavier stopped him..

"No Logan,let him be alone for a little longer,I believe he needs some time to clear his mind." said the professor.

Logan looked at the professor before he could reply,Ororo beat him to it "Charles,he was going to kill himself,if that doesn't speak volumes of his situation then what does?" said a distraugth Ororo Munroe..

"She's right Chuck,maybe we should all talk to him,we do know what he's frustrated at..." said Logan

"No Logan doing so would only increase his anger and his frustration,It's best we leave him to his own thoughts for a period of time..." replied Xavier..

Kitty decided to intervene. "Professor you can't mean that! he might..." she let the sentence drawled didn't want the only person in the world who was like an elder brother to her to go kill himself.

Ororo's eyes saddened."It pains me Charles but I will comply with what you said",she then made her way out of the room...

Logan's eyes then turned to Scott and Jean "Four eyes get her back to her room,let her rest for a bit..."

"Right" said Scott

Jean couldn't refuse,the strength had drawn out from her,she faded into unconciousness after hearing about Sasuke's shot at death,the strain was too others followed Scott as he carried Jean back to her room..

"Chuck?" questioned Logan

"I know Logan,I know..I sent them away because I knew you could connect with Sasuke,you have been in as much as or more pain than Sasuke,there's an ancient saying..." said Xavier

"You cannot truly understand another without knowing their own pain first.." completed Logan.

Xavier smiled "Sometimes I forgot how old and wise you really are"

"Heh..I'm not that old Chuck" said Logan

"As for Jean's problem,Sasuke said he took care of it..I will help Jean with her increase in the degree in her power,to control it even more and refine her skills as well.." said Xavier.

"Right Chuck..I'll be taking the runt out a bit..don't wait up" smiled Logan as he made his way out of the mansion.

Logan made his way down the mansion and took the keys to one of Xavier's cars,the others watched on as Logan took the keys,he would never take the car,he would always prefer his bike..

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institute fields...<strong>

Logan saw Sasuke lying on a pile of grass gazing onto the stars,it was fastly approaching night,Logan then called out to Sasuke..

"Runt!" shouted Logan

Sasuke didn't reply,he ignored Logan,Logan gritted his teeth in annoyance..sometimes Sasuke got on his bad side,he then moved to where Sasuke laid and pulled him up,Sasuke was startled when he was pulled then glared at Logan,he caught it..

"Don't give me that look runt,your coming with me whether you like it or not,i know your hungry,you haven't eaten anythin' in two days now come on let's go" said Logan

Sasuke didn't budge,a low growl emitted from his stomach,Sasuke kept up his poker face..Logan sighed.

"Runt I'm not asking twice now come on,I'm hungry too" said Logan as he made his way to the car..

Sasuke sighed,he knew he had lost the fight,he followed after Logan,Logan brought the car out,it was Scott's convertible,Sasuke looked at him skeptically,Logan looked right back.

"Well what are you waiting for? an invitation? get in" grunted Logan as he reved up the engine..

Sasuke looked on,he then jumped into the car and sat next to Logan,Logan smiled..Scott came out of the mansion with the others,he saw his convertible..he started running towards it,Logan saw Scott running towards the car and he chuckled..

"Hang on runt" said Logan as he fired up Scott's car..Sasuke saw Scott running towards his car...the car then left with Scott shouting behind it..

"HEY MY CAR!" shouted Scott as he ran after it..

It was too late,Logan and Sasuke had left the Institute's premises..

"DON'T SCRATCH IT!GAAAH!" shouted Scott..

"Wonder where Mr. Logan took Sasuke." mused Kitty..

Evan and Rogue looked on,Kurt then appeared behind them."Weren't you supposed to be following Sasuke.?" questioned Evan..

"I did but professor Xavier told me to stop" said Kurt.

They already knew why professor Xavier had asked him to waited as Scott came back to them and they went into the mansion...

* * *

><p><strong>With Logan and Sasuke...<strong>

The trip remained silent,Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as he felt the breeze hit his face,it was relaxing and refreshing,Logan smirked as he continued driving,they then reached their destination of where he had wanted to take Sasuke,Sasuke opened his eyes as the car stopped.

"Get me that buffet meal system you have bub and make it quick" said Logan to the restaurant driveaway waiter..

"Would you like any beverages with that sir?" questioned the attendent..

"Two coke's..chilly as they can be.." replied Logan..

"Thank you for your order sir,wait a moment"

Sasuke looked on,back in his world there was no such thing as a burger driveway joint,neither were their cars,Logan looked on as Sasuke observed his surroundings...their order then came,Logan paid the attendent the cash and placed the contents of the meal behind him,he then drove to a serene place three kilometres away from the mansion,the place overlooked the sea..

Logan then opened the meal,he gave a combo burger to Sasuke,Sasuke looked at it skeptically he then accpeted the burger,he unwrapped it and began to eat it,Sasuke actually liked the burger,it wasn't too bad,he compared it to the ramen at Ichiraku's where Naruto always treated him when he lost a sparring match,looking back he cursed himself a little for berating Naruto the way he did..Naruo had stood by him when everyone gave up or turned their backs on him,it angered him,Naruto should have minded his own business and given up on him but he dudn't,no matter how much Sasuke hurt Naruto,he wouldn't give up on him,he snapped out of his thoughts as Logan gave him a packet of french fries,Sasuke looked at it skeptically..

"Go on eat it,it's not poisoned" grunted Logan as he ate his burger...

They ate in silence,Logan then handed the coca cola glass to Sasuke,Sasuke drank it,this liquid he had actually liked it,a slurping sound was then heard by Logan,Sasuke's coke was over..

"All over huh? want another one?" smirked Logan..

"No..." replied Sasuke as he placed the empty packets back into the meal bag,he then waited for Logan to start the car and to move back to the mansion,but silently he wanted to just sit there and watch the waves crash into the ocean,it was getting late,but neither men complained,they enjoyed the silence..

Unlikely this time Sasuke broke the silence."Why are your bones composed of metallic components?" questioned the avenger..

Logan looked shocked as he spit out his coke onto Scott's windshield,Sasuke had asked him a question,in the tenure Logan had known Sasuke,he had never asked any questions..Sasuke looked unfazed as he awaited Logan's answer,he wiped the coke from his mouth as he smirked...

"Well..." and then Logan explained to Sasuke about what some people had done to him,about the weapon X program and how he was over maybe a hundread years old but he couldn't recall much about his past,Sasuke listened on intently,in some ways they were the same..revenge was the link between them..Logan had said that Sabretooth was an ally at first but power corrupted him,Logan had gained his revenge but he was left with nothing until Xavier came along,Sasuke looked on,he had learnt that revenge would bring him nothingness,his former sensei had said the same thing..

"Don't waste your life runt,with the amount of power you have...you could easily turn this world for the better,ask yourself what your brother would do and go on from there..life has much to offer you." said Logan..

Sasuke's angry gaze returned "You know nothing"

"Don't I? runt if i had a penny for eveytime i heard someone said that to me..I would be rich" chucked Logan..

He then ruflled Sasuke's hair,Sasuke grew annoyed,he didn't like people touching his hair,he quickly swatted Logan's hand away and grunted in annoyance,Logan just chuckled..

"Come on let's get back Runt,I'm sure 'Ro will be worried about ya...and Sasuke one more thing,there's a room available in the mansion,you don't have to sleep outside all the time.." said Logan.

Sasuke just nodded his head,they rode back to the mansion in silence...

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institute..<strong>

Sasuke laid on the bark of a tree as he watched the stars,he was brought out of his musings when Kitty came up to him with two pillows and two blankets,Sasuke raised an caught it...

"What?" chided Kitty..

Sasuke looked away,Kitty then threw the blanket and the pillow at his face..Sasuke removed the pillow from his face as he glared at Kitty..

"You always sleep outside,I wanted to try it too for a change" replied Kitty..

Sasuke grew annoyed,this girl was like an annoying little sister to him,he couldn't get rid of her,in the time he had known Kitty,he had grown a little overprotective of her like a brother..Sasuke sighed as Kitty chatted with him,the maximum Sasuke would reply was either a yes or a no or he would nod his head,he watched as Kitty fell asleep,he sighed as he looked onto the stars..

"Itachi...what if I start again? can I start again?" questioned Sasuke...

He then got up and carried a sleeping Kitty back to the mansion,Logan looked on smirking as Sasuke placed Kitty back in her room and shut the door behind him as he exited the building...

The others had already gone to sleep..Sasuke went back to the field and gazed into the stars,he was soon joined by Logan as both men gazed onto the stars,each to their own thoughts...

_"One last try..." thought the avenger as he drifted into the blissful arms of sleep..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:And that was the 7th chapter! loved it hated it? review and leave your suggestions adn criticism :D <strong>

**devil549 ehh no cause well you see Iatchi sealed evry bit of Orochimaru into the sword of totsuka,so Orochimaru's gone for good,last I checked it every part of orochimaru had been taken out from Sasuke so I can't make snake summons..thnx for da suggestion though! appreciate it :D**

**rcuelar hmm we'll see but i really don't think so..no pairings for this pic sorry! thanks for the review and the suggestion though :D **


	8. Enigma

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Xmen:Evolution..**

**Chapter 8: Enigma.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as another addtiion was made to the team of the X-men,a professor at Kitty's school by the name of Hank Mccoy had joined them,Kitty had told Sasuke that he was her chemistry teacher and since his mutation became physical just like Kurt,he had decided to join here and teach the students over here,Sasuke could care less and he did just that,he did not care about the additions or subtractions,after his little chat with Logan,he had mellowed down a bit more but he still continued to search for a way home,his suicidal attempt had failed since his "little sister" caught him red handed,Nigthcrawler kept a vigil watch on him when he came back from school.<p>

Beast on joining the X-men had learnt about Sasuke's origin and how he had arrived over here in this world, Beast was suffice to say interested in Sasuke as a means for interdimensional travel, he had tried to talk to Sasuke about it, maybe to procure a way back to his home,but all efforts had failed when Sasuke ignored him and continued on with his training, it seemed to Hank Mccoy that the only people Sasuke would even give a time of day was to Ororo,Kitty,Logan or the professor,next to them the only people he would respond to with a nod of the head was Scott and Jean and Jean told Beast that it took a lot of time and pestering for Sasuke to even say yes or no to them,she had also told him of how she had used her power to stop Sasuke involuntarily so that he would go out and eat with them,Sasuke being Sasuke had refused, Hank saw how Sasuke would interact a lot with Kitty,at first he thought it was love but on further observation,Sasuke was like an overprotective big brother to Kitty,the same as how Ororo's behaviour towards Sasuke was one of mother and child,Beast had asked Ororo about how she felt about Sasuke,she had smiled and replied.

_"I think of him as my own son" said a smiling Ororo._

Beast recalled the memory and chuckled,it would seem his stay with the X-men would prove very fruitful and interesting indeed,with his love of teaching backing him up,Beast began a new life at the Xavier Institue...

**Xavier Institue fields...(Night)**

A scream echoed across the mansion,Sasuke was alerted to the scream first since he was outside in the fields gazing unto the stars,it pierced his concentration,the scream felt familiar, it was the scream of Ororo Munroe, also an unnaturally dense fog had covered Bayville, Sasuke rushed to the mansion, he saw a figure leap out of Ororo's window,his eyes narrowed as he chased the figure,Logan came out of Ororo's window balcony and saw Sasuke running after someone..

"RUNT!" shouted Logan as he jumped down from the balcony,Kitty came out running as she saw Logan jump over the balcony...Ororo was panting with fear, Xavier then entered the room.

Sasuke was currently in pursuit of the stranger,it was hard to see with the fog, his sharingan awakened as he saw the man stop before him, Sasuke walked on, it was an ambush, twenty people emerged from the shrubbery around the area,they were half naked, tribals, dark skinned in colour with spears in their hands approached him,Sasuke readied himself, it would seem these people were not friendly, a man with an alligator teeth necklace stepped forward, Sasuke presumed it was their leader as he watched his approaching form..

"Do not interfere child! lest you want us to cut you down! the demon witch has stolen the powers of the rain god from us and her debt must be repaid in blood!" shouted the leader.

Sasuke looked on, he suspected the "demon witch" as they called her was Ororo since they had attacked her, the best thing to do would be to put these people out of their misery, kill them if he had too, a needle almost hit Sasuke as he dodged it with ease. Sasuke was now annoyed, with his sharingan active he moved with unrivaled speed and cut them all down, he made sure not to hit any vital spots with his sword, he left the leader in shock, he then placed a genjutsu on the leader, he slumped down onto the ground bluttering something as drool dripped down his mouth, the fog began to clear..

Logan ran upto Sasuke and watched as the avenger cleaned his blade of the blood and placed it back into it's holder, he saw the injured bodies of men lying on the grass floor, Logan could see that Sasuke didn't kill them, he smirked as he looked to Sasuke for answers. Sasuke caught his curious glance.

"I didn't hit any vital spots" after a long pause "they were trying to kill her" said Sasuke as he made his way back to the grasfield where he always slept in looked on at the retreating form of the aveneger smirking.

"Good going, runt"

He then looked towards the littered bodies on the floor, he cursed Sasuke for leaving him with cleanup duty. He was brought out of his musings when the professor contacted him.

_"Logan what happened? are you hurt?" questioned Professor Xavier._

_"I'm here Chuck, easy I'm just feeling peachy, the runt took care of it, he said that these tribals were here for 'Ro, he took them all out" replied Logan_

_"Sasuke? did he?"_

_"No he didn't, he didn't hit any vital spots, these guys are not going anywhere for a while, might as well call immigration and tell them about this"_

_"I believe so..I'll do that, if you can stay with them until the authorithies do arrive"_

_"I got a better idea chuck, call that punk Fury, he owes me a lot of favous too, bringing the police in would raise too many questions, the runt's not actually publically known you know."_

_"Yes I believe so, I will do as you have suggested Logan"_

_"Do it right now Chuck, let's get this mess cleaned up before the kids go to school in the morning, Fury's lackeys will get the job done, besides I'm not gonna stay out here all night, I got to enjoy my sleep while I have the chance." chuckled Logan_

_Xavier chuckled as well " As do I, old friend."_

Logan waited as shield agents arrived and took the tribals back to Africa, Logan grunted as he moved back to the mansion to sleep. The others had what had happened, Logan being Logan told them that Sasuke took care of a little voodoo problem, the others raised their eyebrows at the word "voodoo", Logan cracked his neck as he went back to bed...

Xavier had told Ororo how certain elements from her home country had wanted her power, it would seem that they wanted to kill her in order to gain her mutant power, Ororo was startled but not surprised, what shocked her was that these people were so desperate to get her power that they would travel all the way from Africa to here. Xavier then explained of how Sasuke had disposed of them..

"Sasuke?" questioned a surprised Ororo.

"Yes, he took them all out" smiled Professor Xavier.

"No...did he?" before Ororo could finish her question, Xavier answered it

"No he did not, I voiced the same concern when Logan told me that Sasuke had taken care of the problem, he took them out with his blade but he did not hit any vital spots." explained professor Xavier.

Ororo smiled, she was relieved that Sasuke did not kill them, he was growing softer and gentler, something he would never like, she knew it was bound to make him frustrated to a great point, she knew he may go rogue if this kept up, still she prayed and had hope that Saskue would open up more and more until his hate had dissapeared..

* * *

><p><strong>Next day.<strong>

It was currently weekend in Bayville, the residents of the Xavier institute was shocked when Sasuke held up Lance Averes by the collar of his outfit and dragged him to the entrance of the Xavier mansion..

"Hey! hey! easy man! I can walk, sheesh let go off me!" shouted Lance.

The others then came out when they heard the shouting "What's going on here?" questioned Logan.

Sasuke saw Logan and threw Lance to Logan's feet and made his way into the mansion into the danger room, the others watched as Sasuke brushed past them.

"Sheesh what a grouch! can't even give a proper welcome.." grunted Lance.

Logan's claws then came out to play, "What you doing here? bub?"

"Hey easy..I came here to join the X-men" said Lance pointing at himself.

"Heh..and I'm the tooth fairy" replied Logan, the others chuckled at Logan's proclamation, Logan then withdrew his claws

"Alvers, you better not be lying, why are you really here? questioned Scott.

"Why don't you believe me man? I said I'm here to join the X men, I thought it was time for a change" said Lance..

Before Scott could respond with his half witted response, Professor Xavier intruded as Lance looked on..

"Let us here what mr. Alvers has to say Scott" smiled Professor Xavier.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later..<strong>

Lance had settled in with the X-men, he spent most of his time conversing with Kitty, trying to impress her that is. Kitty then decided to introduce him to Sasuke, it was a bad move on her part, but she decided to do so anyway, she then dragged Lance to where Sasuke sat at the usual tree bark, he heard footsteps, he knew it was Kitty, she would always come here at this time to annoy him, but he heard the sound of a duo of footsteps, Sasuke grew curious as Kitty came up to him..

"Hey Sasuke!" greeted Kitty,Sasuke looked down on the grassfield bored, Kitty grew frustrated and shouted at him, Sasuke grew annoyed, he decided to look at Kitty and greet her, his head raised up to meet her but his eyes narrowed when he saw Lance..

"Now that I have your attention Sasuke" said Kitty sticking her tongue out of her mouth, a twitch appeared on Sasuke's forehead.

"This is Lance, he decided to join us over here!" said a happy Kitty, Lance looked on, a little fear in him, he then raised his hand to give Sasuke a handshake..

Sasuke's eyes looked on him plainly, he didn't receive the handshake and kept looking at Lance, Lance grew nervous as he withdrew his hand.

"Eh...ok then hi man, it's nice to finally meet you out of the battlefield that is" said a nervous Lance..

Before Lance could continue, Scott called his name "Hey Alvers! get over here, time to introduce you to the new recruits."

Lance looked back at Scott and then decided to go with him, he returned his gaze to Sasuke

"Sorry man, looks like I got to go, it was nice meeting you, later Kitty" said Lance as he ran away as fast as he could, Sasuke scared him to a great degree.

* * *

><p><strong>With Scott and Lance<strong>

Scott saw Lance running towards him, he saw the look on Lance's face, he smirked, Sasuke must have had a field day with him.

"So, Kitty introduced you to Sasuke huh?" smirked Scott..Lance looked up at him "Yeah? so? what's it to you?"

"Oh nothing, listen Lance, I know you have a thing for Kitty and stuff but you better watch it around her, and not hurt her or anything" smirked Scott

"And what if I do huh? Summers? you gonna do something about it" growled Lance, Scott laughed..

"Hahah no man, I might but it's nothing compared to what Sasuke might do to you" said Scott..

"Him? what?is he Kitty's ex or something?" questioned Lance, fear twirling inside him

"Huh? ahahahaha no man, Sasuke's not one for lovey dovey stuff, they're more like brother and sister, he's kinda like an overprotective big brother to her...soo I would watch it if I were you, anyway come on you got a trainning session going on" said Scott as he made his way into the mansion..

Lance gulped as he followed Scott, he suddenly felt very bad about joining this place...

* * *

><p><strong>With Kitty and Sasuke..<strong>

Sasuke watched as Lance went in with Scott, his gaze then shifted to Kitty as he raised an eyebrow at her, Kitty caught it..

"What?" questioned Kitty

Sasuke looked on, making Kitty to continue.."No Sasuke! I know what your thinking, he's not such a bad guy, look everyone deserves a second chance right?"

Sasuke looked on as he listened to Kitty's rant.."You could have atleast said hi to him, you know?"

"Hmph" grunted Sasuke as he got up and made his way to a new training system that Logan had got for him, Kitty chuckled as she made her way back to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institute field.(Night)<strong>

Sasuke saw as four of the new recruits sneaked into the garage and took the X van and Scott's convertible for a spin, Sasuke walked away to continue with training, he didn't care about the mechanical beasts, he did not care, why should he have? he then went back to his training..

* * *

><p><strong>Next day..<strong>

Lance Alvers was blamed for taking the vechiles of the X-men for a spin, the van and car's were soaked in mud and dirt, the others were suffice to say not pleased, they had blamed Lance for the involment but the truth was that he was not the culprit, Sasuke just viewed the matter with indifference, Kitty had approached Sasuke to know what had happened, she then told him about how everyone suspected Lance was the culprit behind the joy rides, Sasuke looked on, he contemplated on tellling Kitty that Lance didn't do it, so he said it.

"He didn't do it" said Sasuke..Kitty's eyes widened.

"What?" exclaimed Kitty..

That's all Sasuke said as he made his way to the danger room, Kitty tried to stop him but that's all that Sasuke would talk on the matter..

Kitty grew frustrated at Sasuke's ways, he always did things indirectly...

True enough to Sasuke's words, at the end of the day, the real culprits were caught, Scott tried to apologise to Lance, but Lance had enough as he exited the Xavier mansion, Kitty gave him a kiss, brief but a meaningful one. Sasuke watched as Lance left, his gaze then shifted to the trees, wondering what else would happen...

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later...<strong>

Sasuke's danger room session's continued, he had learnt that he could create scenario's enabling him to fight opponents from his past, it excited him, the first simulation that he had Logan to run was a fight against the demon of the hidden mist, Zabuza...the simulations proved helpful to Sasuke, the danger room had a machine to emulate some of his memories, he decided that one day at a time, he would fight each and every opponent he had come across, Logan had backed up the memeories only for his use so that the others would not be in danger if they ever accidently used Sasuke's program, after the training session, Sasuke had a bath and had worn his old clothes, it was evening by the time he had finished his training, Ororo had forced him to sit down to eat much to his resentment.

He had then seen that Jean was more moddy than usual, he ignored it, but he had a feeling it would play out sooner or later, when any of the X-men tried to engage in a conversation with him. he would brush right past them, things seemed more boring to Sasuke now than usual, he didn't feel anger, didn't feel frustration, he only felt emptyness...

It was currently nighttime in Bayville, Sasuke was outside creating a new fire style jutsu, he had wanted to do something productive with his time, and hence he decided to try out new jutsu's, the process was hard and long with many failures, Sasuke tried to create a flame like the one he had seen in Jean's mind, a phoenix, he was almost to the end when his concentration was shattered by a group of girls getting into a jeep, he viewed them skeptically, he then saw that Rogue,Kitty and Jean had gone along..Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. He decided to follow them but quickly declined his own decision as he saw Scott adn Kurt in their uniforms following them, he then continued the creation of his new jutsu.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour and 30 minutes later...<strong>

Sasuke went into the mansion, Scott and Kurt had arrived back at the had gone to bed while Scott sat at the dinner table with Jean and were eating something, Sasuke entered the kitchen hoping to take something from the fridge to eat, as he entered the kitchen he cursed himself when he saw Jean and Scott, the sides of his mouth were burnt a little since he had been practicing his new fire jutsu, it reminded him of the time his mother had pasted some ointment to dull the pain, and how the fireball jutsu was an initiation for him to become a true Uchiha, he felt sad, he had created a fire style jutsu beyond the expectations and limitations of the Uchiha clan, but this time no one was there to acknowledge him, Ororo knew Sasuke would come into the mansion at night to eat, she had always made something at dinner and kept it for him.

Sasuke was now contemplating whether to eat now or later, since Scott and jean were busy engaged in their talk, it would seem fate would not give him the pleasure of ignorance as Jean saw Sauske.

"Hey Sasuke! Ororo told me that she had made something for you to eat and had kept it in the fridge, sit down with us and eat for once?" requested Jean

"Hey ya Sasuke, come on how long has it been since only we three sat together an ate and talked? come on don't be a sour puss, I'll heat up the meal for ya" said a smiling Scott..

Sasuke looked on, he sighed in defeat as he sat next to Jean, Scott chuckled at Sasuke's defeat, but what really caught Scott was when Jean used her power and heated the meal, he then looked at Jean..

"Hey! that was my job Jean" sulked Scott

"The early bird gets the worm, Scott" chuckled Jean.

Sasuke viewed their chatting forms with indifference, they reminded him a little of Naruto and Sakura, albeit Naruto being more of an idiot than Scott and Jean being more pacifistic than Sakura, he wondered what they were doing now, after their fight at the bridge.

"Here Sasuke" said Jean

Sasuke watched as the meal floated to him, he then took it and ate in silence while Jean and Scott conversed, the conversation then shifted to him..

"Hey Sasuke you knew that Jean and the others were sneaking out right? why didn't you tell us?" questioned Scott with his eyebrows furrowed.

Jean looked on, even she wanted to know why Sasuke had given them the liberty to looked on as he ate his meal, it burned the side's of his mouth as he eat due to his new fire jutsu.

"It...wasn't my place to tell you.." said Sasuke.

Jean and Scott saw that Sasuke was struggling to talk a bit, Jean then saw the burnt marks near the sides of his mouth, so did Scott..

"Woah, Sasuke what have you been doing man? the sides of your mouth...they have wounds covering them.." said Scott

Sasuke took this time to make his escape, Jean caught Sasuke with her telekenisis, Sasuke glared at her

"Listen Sasuke, wait here, I'll get an ointment and a bandage for that those burns" said Jean as she left..

Sasuke didn't want anything as he got up to move, Scott stopped him. "Listen Sasuke, what's the harm just put on that bandage and then you can go, I mean come on don't be a loner all the time.."

"Tch.." grunted Sasuke as he tried to push Scott aside, Jean came back with the bandage and saw Scott struggling to hold Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" shouted Jean

"Tch" grunted Sauske, Scott had won the battle of stalling, Scott smirked.

"You don't need to be so stubborn like that" said Jean

Sasuke was getting annoyed by the minute, Scott then made Sasuke sit down at the chair as Jean applied the bandage to his wound, Sasuke was reminded of how his mother had doen the same thing..

"Hahah, now that wasn't so bad was it Sasuke?" questioned a smiling Scott..

"Hn" grunted Sasuke as he made his way out of the mansion..

Jean and Scott chuckled at Sasuke's stubborness, they watched as Sasuke faded right back into the night..

"I wonder if he'll ever really talk to us huh Jean?" questioned Scott.

"In time Scott, In time" smiled Jean.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: And that was the 8th chapter to Revenge to Redemption, Sasuke's becoming more and more like how he was when he was 13 years old, I'd say that's kinda a big improvement from teh crazed avenger phenomenon, I know this chapter was short and a bit boring too, but hey I wa strying to follow the canon episodes of X men evolution, there's gonna be some fights next chapter watch out! :D<strong>

**lOVED IT? HATED IT? leave a review! thank you :D**


	9. Saviour

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Xmen:Evolution..**

**Chapter 9: Saviour.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke had decided to leave the institute and tread his own path for a while, until he could come to terms that maybe he was stuck here for good in this world, he had decided to explore this world, Xavier and Ororo had voiced their concern, Logan had told them that maybe it was high time that Sasuke actually did have a look at what this world offered to him, Xavier had then given Sasuke a radio contact and a comm. link if ever they needed to contact him or to contact him, Sasuke had accepted, it had been two weeks since Sasuke had left,<p>

Everyone had mixed reactions as to why Sasuke had left, some were relieved, the others were concerned, Ororo had voiced her concern to him, Sasuke shrugged it off, he had thanked Ororo for her time and for caring but Sasuke needed to find out why he was here, a purpose, Xavier had given him some money in order for him to live off of. Sasuke took it, thinking it would benefit some way or the other.. during Sasuke's "soul searching" he had helped a lot of people, unbecoming of the crazed avenger. but he did so because he had nothing left, Kitty was sad when Sasuke left, she had told him to atleast call every three days, Sasuke nodded and he did just that, he called while Kitty did most of the chatting. Sasuke was annoyed, maybe he shouldn't have kept this device that the Professor gifted him with, much had happened in the week that Sasuke had left, Xavier had asked Forge to try and build a portal using Kurt's teleporting, it had failed, a dance had also occured at the Bayville high, all thought it was messed up by mini mutant dinosaurs, they had enjoyed themselves at the dance, things were strained between Scott and Jean after the dance. But now a danger threatened both the Xmen and the brotherhood, the threat of exposure.. A change of attire had also gone for Sasuke, he now wore a dark blue half-sleeve t shirt with the Uchiha emblem on it's back, Ororo had gifted it to him, also he wore a black pant and had a biker chain connecting the belt holder to his wallet,he wore another white shirt with a collar leaving the buttons open.

Sasuke watched the television at a cafe, a battle was underway, Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Storm being taken down by a robot, there was not just one, but three, Sasuke gritted his teeth as he made his way to the battlesite, he prayed he would not be late, he had also seen the image of each of the X-men along with the brotherhood, something didn't sit well with Sasuke as he rushed towards the street where he heard the battle taking place, he climbed up on a rooftop and spotted a robot, the sentinel, two of the sentinel robots were hunting down the X-men and the brotherhood while the other one was floating in mid air aiming it's weapons at a figure on top of a building, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, it was Magneto with him there was a girl, it seemed to Sasuke that they were fighting, he grunted in annoyance as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, this would not be an easy day for him..

* * *

><p><strong>Battle site...<strong>

Sasuke looked on, the street's were littered with battlescars, the others were cornered by the two sentinels, Sasuke analysed what he could do, the first one he could take out with a fire style jutsu, fate did not give him the pleasure of planning as the sentinel was about to shoot a missle at Jean..

"Tch.." grunted Sauske as he disappeared and sliced the missle launcher, all eyes were on him now, cameras turned on the avenger, newsgroups debating who this young warrior was..

"SASUKE!" shouted Kitty..

Sasuke dodged a laser from the other sentinel, the others were in a daze as Sasuke dodged the laser, his eyes widened as he saw Kitty being targeted by another sentinel, using his speed he dissapeared again, he knew even if he reached Kitty, the blast would get them both, he had only one option..

"KITTY! MOVE!" screamed Lance..

A blast was then heard, smoke covered the area..Lance knelt down in defeat, he had let Kitty get hurt. Jean's eyes widened as she went into the smoke to see if Kitty was alright, something caught her off guard, a purple fire, she gasped. the smoke cleared, everyone's eyes bulged out when they saw purple fiery ribs covering Sasuke, Kitty was in shock, Sasuke had saved her, there was no time for thanking as the sentinel's continued their attacks..Sasuke caught Kitty by the hand and threw her to Lance..Kitty gasped when she was thrown. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he saw both the sentinels approach him, the susano'o took form as Sasuke looked on at the sentinels, as it took form Sasuke manipulated the susano'o into it's incomplete form with it's fiery bow and arrow..

The sentinel shot a missle at Sasuke, Ororo eyes widened as she threw a thunderbolt at the missle, an explosion occured, Sasuke took the smoke as covering, blaze filled Sasuke's soul, it had been a long time since he had used the power his brother's death gifted him with, the sentinel's scanned the smoke to capture Sasuke's position, it was too late, the sentinel only heard an audio output, a defining warrior's battle cry..

"WOAAAH, DROP DEAD!" screamed Sasuke(ok if your gonna say, this is completely out of Sasuke's character then drop it, I just implemented his ultimate jutsu from Naruto ultimate ninja storm generations over here, if you don't agree then go see the trailer.. and the translation when he uses the ultimate :P)

A purple fiery arrow ejected from Sasuke's susano'o as it took down one sentinel, the sentinel died down, a huge explosion occured, everyone were in awe as they saw how Sasuke easily dispatched the sentinel, he then contemplated that maybe Jean could hear his thoughts, he silently gave her an order..

_"Get everyone out of this place!" communicated Sasuke_

Jean's eyes widened as she heard what Sasuke said, she snapped out of her daze and told everyone to move. Sasuke then returned his gaze to the remaining sentinel before him, the air around everyone shifted into bitter coldness. Sasuke's left eye started to bleed, a fire was coming..

"Amaterasu!"

Black flames erupted on the sentinel, it consumed the sentinel, every weapon the sentinel had was rendered useless by the amaterasu, Sasuke started panting, he shut down the susano'o as he knelt down, pain engulfing him, an explosion occured above him, the other sentinel was destroyed by a grenade by Kurt teleporting to a marine chopper and taking the grenade. Kurt grabbed a falling Wanda as they teleported next to Sasuke, Sasuke just turned to look at him panting..the military were coming, he then saw Logan's injured body near a caved in opening..Kurt held out his palm

"Sasuke comon man! we got to go right now" shouted Kurt, desperation laced in his voice..

Wanda looked on at the avenger, he had taken down two of the sentinels with such ease, Sasuke didn't respond, he stood up as Kakashi 's words repeating in his mind..

_"Those who disobey the rules are trash, yes but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash."_

Sasuke gritted his teeth, these people were not an object of his hatred nor were they an object of his love or kindness, Sasuke returned his gaze to Kurt.

"Go...I wil buy you time" said Sauske as he raced towards the spot where he saw Logan's battered body.

Kurt's eyes widened, Sasuke was helping them escape but he didn't want to leave him behind, Wanda snapped Kurt out of his stupour.

"You heard him, let's go" said a serious Wanda.

"No, we can't leave Sasuke! HE'S MY FRIEND!" shouted Kurt..

Storm recovered, she saw Sasuke rushing away from them, she commanded everyone else to get into the helicopter, she would go after Sasuke.

Sasuke rushed as he grabbed Logan, he hoisted Logan over his shoulder and prepared to move, he saw the helicopter that the professor used taking off, he needed to get Logan out of this place before any other hostiles arrived. Sasuke really hated his luck right now, police officers and army men approached him from every side, he knew now that he had to take them down to get Logan to safety or maybe not..

"Sasuke!" shouted Ororo

Sasuke's gaze turned up as he saw Ororo, he threw Logan to her and pointed her to go, her gaze softened.

"But Sasuke..." came the concerned voice of Ororo, Sasuke's annoyance grew, this is exactly why he was never a team player, that's why he had almost killed Karin when all the while she was trying to help him, his hardened gaze then shifted to the armed men coming after him..he pointed his arm to the sky, silently telling her to leave..Ororo complied, she was hesitent but she complied and moved, helicopters covered storm's escape..

Sasuke gritted his teeth, this was proving too much of an annoyance to him, he jumped on top of a power station and formed the designated hand seals,...

"Fire style: phoenix blaze!" shouted Sasuke

A gigantic flame emitted from his mouth as it formed a blockade allowing Storm to escape, Storm then turned her gaze to Sasuke, Sasuke pointed to his ear and showed her his radio link , Storm understood immedeatly, but a bullet hit Sasuke's shoulder as he was caught off guard, a cry of pain rang out from his mouth. Storm who was carrying Logan heard it, she turned her gaze and saw Sasuke's shoulder bleeding, she tried to return to help him but she still had to get Logan to safety, Sasuke gripped his shoulder as blood oozed down his clothes..he then saw Storm hesiating, he shouted at her with pain etched over his face.

"LEAVE! NOW!" shouted Sasuke..

Storm left, her eyes softened, she needed to get Logan out of the area and she did just that, she took him back to the institute, the others were all waiting there..

Sasuke looked on as he saw armed men approach him, he then took out a smoke pellet from his pocket, something Logan had given him, he then qucikly laced his legs with chakra and dissapeared, he needed to get the wound stitched and fast, he decided that the others would have mostly gone back to the Institute, he had to get there and take them back to the real professor Xavier.

Professor had contacted him before Mystique had abducted him through his telepathy and told him to follow the tracker, by the time he had saved the professor and had come back, this vendeta had taken place, he quickly dispalced his thoughts as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he then saw a bike, the key was still in the holder, he had no other choice, he hopped on it and reved it up as he made his way to the institute, blood dripped down from his left eye and his right shoulder, he gritted his teeth, the injuries would have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institue (destroyed)<strong>

Sasuke rode into the premises, he saw Scott hugging Jean then making his way to the professor, Sasuke rode the bike and stopped in front of Scott, Scott was startked when he saw that the avenger had returned.

"Sasuke?" questioned Scott, his eyes then shifted to the bleeding wound on Sasuke, his eyes widened, Scott placed his hand on Sasuke's left shoulder..

"Sasuke your hurt, take it easy.." said Scott, Scott's clothes were battlescarred, Sasuke swatted his hand away and grunted, his gaze then turned to the professor, Sasuke decided since he had already used the amaterasu once, another one would be just fine..

"Amaterasu!"

Everyone gasped as black flames erupted on the professor, Scott just smirked, so Sasuke did know.

"SASUKE! STOP IT!" shouted Rogue..

"What are you doing runt?" said a now concious Logan as he ran to Xavier..

There eyes then widened as they saw Xavier transform into Mystique, Scott placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, don't, let it go" said Scott

Sasuke looked on as Mystique cried for help, her left arm burning from the amaterasu. "Sasuke, I know she deceived us but killing her won't do us any good" said Ororo.

Sasuke extinguished the flames as the brotherhood rushed towards Mystique, from where Scott stood next to Sasuke, he shouted to Mystique.

"Where's the professor?" shouted Scott

Blood dripped from Mystique's left hand as she panted in pain, her left hand was now gone, Sasuke had burnt it, from where she layed, she glared at the avenger, Sasuke returned the glare and then turned to Scott and motioned for the X men to follow, Scott didn't move, Jean then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Scott, come on, we need to go with Sasuke right now" said Jean

"Not until she tells us where the professor is!" replied Scott.

Logan then pulled Scott to where Sasuke stood next to the X-copter, Scott tried to push Logan's arm away but the older man had more strength than him, they stopped as Sasuke pushed his hand to his radio link.

"Xavier, they're all here" said Sasuke as he gripped his shoulder in pain, he silently wished that he had Orochimaru's healing power but he couldn't have everything, that was the price of power.

The other's eyes widened when they heard Xavier's name, relief filled them when they heard Sasuke talk with him.

_"Sasuke, take the copter and bring them to where I am" communicated Professor Xavier._

Sasuke then got into the chopper and silently told Logan to start the chopper, the brotherhood tried to enter the chopper but Sasuke cut them off, they had done enough damage for one day.

The helicopter then left right on time, as certain authorithies surrounded the brotherhood, they escaped but with excessive force of course.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke and the X-men<strong>

"So runt? where we going?" questioned Logan..

"Lookout point" said Sauske as he grunted in pain.

"Right, we need to get you patched up really quick runt, thanks for the save" smirked Logan.

"Hn" said Sasuke as he sat down next to Kitty.

"So Sasuke just couldn't stay away from us huh?" smiled Scott.

"Haha, I knew it, Sasuke does care about us, you owe me 20 bucks Amara" said Kurt.

Jean just shook her head at their antics, the secret was now out but somehow they found joy in the midst of this despair. Evan then applied pressure on Sasuke's shoulder with a cloth, to stop the bleeding, Sasuke grunted in pain as he pulled his shoulder away from Evan.

"Hey man, no pain, no gain, stay still for a sec" said Evan

Sasuke didn't want to as he pushed Evan away, Kitty and Rogue tried to hold him down while Evan applied the cloth, the bullet had passed through Sasuke's skin luckily, so the only thing to do was to stop the bleeding, Jean then used her telekineses to hold Sasuke in his chair, Sasuke really hated them right at that point.

Ororo just chuckled as she navigated the copter along with Logan, they tried to ask Sasuke about how he had saved the professor but he just closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest as he waited for their destination to arrive.

"Sasuke, how come you didn't call for the past three days, you said you would!" said Kitty as she shook the avenger..

"Tch" grunted Sasuke in annoyance, after a long pause "Xavier..." said Sasuke

That one word spoke volumes of why Sasuke hadn't called Kitty to tell her how he was doing, Logan and Ororo and the others had understood what Sasuke had said, he had gone to save the professor, Kitty being naive didn't understand..

"The professor? oh!" said Kitty as she came to terms what Sasuke said, Rogue looked on, it puzzled her about how Sasuke had actually been behind the scenes in all of this and had saved the professor as well..

"Alright Sasuke, where was the professor being held? how did you find him?" questioned Rogue.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up to her "half brother" was the answer, it dawned on them then that Xavier was being held in Cain's paralysing liquid had done a good job hiding the professor away from them.

"So Sasuke what did you actually do when you fought those robots? I mean what was that thing that like surrounded you!" questioned Kitty.

"Susano'o" answered Sasuke..

"Susano'o?" questioned Kitty..

"In Japanese mythology, susano'o is a god who had crushed the snake hydra and had brought peace to the land" informed Beast

"Though in this case, it seems to be an armour mode for the runt." explained Logan

"Woah! so you got a god protecting you? that's awesome man!" said Bobby, the iceman

"In the runt's case, it's not a god Bobby, it's an armour for the runt" explained Logan once again, he sighed explaining things to these kids was a headache..

"So what do we now?" questioned Jean.

"We wait, we will discuss the matter with the professor and then proceed onwards from that point" said Ororo

"But what's the use? everyone's already made their mind up about us, they think we're monsters" said a defeated Scott

"Do not worry Scott, not everyone hates us and thinks of us like that, only the few who have been caught in the crossfire of our battles may turn against us but we are living beings just as them.." said Beast as he patted Scott's back.

Sasuke then got up, he told Logan to land here, as they did land, an escape hatch opened up on the ground, the others looked on as they landed into what looked like to be a base, they reminsced about their danger room

As the copter landed, the student's looked out the window as they saw Xavier smiling and waiting for them, they let out a sigh of relief, next to Xavier stood a woman, presumebly the same age as Sasuke and the others..she had blond hair and wore a revealing outfit with silver adorning the clothes she wore, she stood next to the professor as she awaited the arrival of their guests..

The others ran out of the chopper, while Sasuke came up behind them with Ororo..

"Professor!" shouted Kurt, joy laced in his voice

"Hello children, it seems much had happened in my abscence, I am sorry for not informing you that I was in this place, I apologise for worrying you:" said Xavier

"Where is this place anyway?" asked Kurt

"This, Kurt is an emergency base, for a scenario just like this, compliments of a certain man made of iron" smiled Xavier.

Sasuke walked with Ororo to where the others conversed with Xavier, Xavier saw Sasuke and the dried blood near his left eye and the injured shoulder..

"Sasuke, it would seem you have repaid your debt more than three time's of what you owed me" smiled Xavier.

Sasuke looked bored as he watched Xavier, "Charles, we need to get his wounds treated," said Ororo

"Agreed" said Xavier.

"Sasuke, come with me, I'll tend to your wounds" said the woman, she spoke in a british accent..

She then turned her gaze to Scott "You as well, it seems you would need a change in attire as well" said the lady

When Scott saw the lady, he began sputtering "I ...eh sure! I could use some new clothes" said Scott, Jean just rolled her eyes at Scott, it didn't take an expert to know that Scott had a new crush..

"Hmph" grunted Sasuke as he made his way to an opposite room, he didn't want anyone helping him

The woman sighed at Sasuke's antics, it would take alot of convincing for him to actually listen to her reasoning.

"Sasuke!" shouted Ororo as she followed him, Ororo was angry..

Evan shivered, he knew how his aunty O was when she was angry, he didn't like it one bit, Sasuke was in for a bad day, they were then brought out of their musings when professor Xavier introduced them to the lady..

"Ah yes...where are my manners? this is Emma Frost. she is the sole owner of Frost entreprises, her father and I were very close friends till he succumbed to his disease" said Xavier

"Emma, these are my students, the X-men" smiled Xavier.

"A pleasure to meet all of you, I'd think that some of you need a change in attire as well as something to eat" said Emma.

"Mr. Summers? I presume?" questioned Emma

"Huh? ya" answered an embaraased Scott.

Emma smiled "If it's not much a bother, can you please call Sasuke as well, both of your wounds need tending too" her gaze then shifted to the others "Anyone else who is injured follow me to the medical bay" said Emma.

The others were startled when they heard a thunderbolt sound from the room Sasuke had gone into, the avenger came out soaked in water, Storm had caused a little rain on Sasuke since he wasn't willing to get patched up..

The others chuckled as they saw the avenger soaked in rain water coming up to them, Kitty decided to make a quick comment

"Gee, Sasuke, you weren't into taking a bath at the institute all the time, what changed?" questioned a giggling Kitty

Sasuke glared at her as he walked past Emma into the medical bay, Emma just chuckled as she then followed Sasuke, Scott followed after them accompanied by Ororo.

Logan then came up to Charles."So how exactly did the runt save you, Chuck?" questioned Logan.

Charles Xavier then showed Logan the he had given to Sasuke "I had asked Forge to design this, it's a two way receiver Logan, so if Sasuke got into any trouble, I would get to know and his location as well, but it would seem that I was the one who had got into trouble" chuckled Xavier

"No chuck, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, I should have sniffed out Mystique when she was impersonating you" said Logan

"Do not punish yourself old friend, it would seem as Mystique's power has evolved, she is now immune to my telepathy as well when I had gone to see Wanda." said Xavier.

"Heh, the runt burnt her hand off" said Logan

"Sasuke did what? he burnt Mystique's hand?" questioned a concerned Xavier

"Relax Chuck, if he hadn't done it, I would have" said Logan

"What now? professor?" asked Beast

"I do not know, we will have to talk this through, look at the news, all of you and the brotherhood are on every channel, this will pose too much of a problem" said Xavier.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke<strong>

"You know, that blatant heroism of yours almost worked, except for the fact of your flaw of being careful when engaging an opponent" said Emma as she wrapped the bandage around Sasuke's shoulder.

"He's always like that Emma, stubborn and reckless" added Ororo as she watched Sasuke being bandaged up.

"So it would seem" smiled Emma.

Sasuke thought that these two women were like a combination of his mother, one berating him, the other consoling him, Emaa then brought a cloth dipped in a healing cream to wipe the dried blood away from his eye.

"That should do it, unless of course your going to fight another one of those mechanical mutant hunters, Sasuke" said Emma.

Sasuke got up and put on his shirt, "Miss Munroe could you please keep him away from the training room for a little while? it would be much of a bother if that wound on his shoulder reopened again"

"Certainly Emma" smiled Ororo

Sasuke grunted as he made his way out of the medical bay..

A bold new chapter had been opened in the lives of the X-men, stealth was now over, the time for action had come

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: And that is the 9th chapter of Revenge to Redemption, updates from here on end are gonna be slow guys, and yeah I don't know much about Emma Frost but she seemed like a cool charcater so I brought her in, and the new base part, I kinda included that and I think EMMA is a bit Oc'ISH i have to read up on her personality and wow! Susano'o finally came into play, that awesome or what anyway if you have any suggestions or criticism feel free to leave it as a review, later! God bless you :D<strong>


	10. Departure

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Xmen:Evolution..**

**Chapter 10: Departure..**

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched the television. he watched Ororo, Beast and professor Xavier plead the case of mutant kind to the senate in Washington, suffice to say he could care less, the others had left when they had heard juggernaut was terrorizing a dam, threathening to flood an area of houses, he had let the others handle it, he watched as they subdued juggernaut and Xavier smirk on the television at the heroics of his X-men, Sasuke decided to go out since he was frustrated by being confined in this place, he turned to leave when Emma approached him.<p>

"Where are you going?" asked Emma.

Sasuke didn't respond, he just brushed past Emma to the exit, Emma sighed "Sasuke you can't go out, not after the little fireworks you displayed taking down the sentinels, it would cause too much commotion"

Sasuke didn't look back as he waited for the elevator of the hideaway, he had packed his bag, he wanted to go out and tread this world on his own and hopefully find someway back to his own world, Emma came up behind him with crossed arms over her chest..

"And what pray tell should I tell them when they return to find you gone?" asked Emma.

Sasuke got into the elevator, his gaze then shifted to Emma and looked on bored, the elevator then closed as Sasuke closed his eyes, he waited as the elevator reached it's destination. As the elevator door opened he was greeted to the sight of Logan coming in with groceries, Sasuke raised an amusing eyebrow at this, it was unlikely seeing the older man devolve into such meaningles chores, Logan got into the elevator as Sasuke exited it, Logan caught a glimpse of Sasuke and his backpack.

"Where you going? runt?" asked Logan..

Sasuke didn't answer, he brushed past the older man and continued along his path, Logan sighed.

"Runt, don't go wandering around, after that little fire work display, people will be looking for us, and not the friendly picnic sitting kind" said Logan.

"Hn" was the only reply Logan heard as he watched the avenger leave the safety of the hideaway, he decided to catch a train and to go to the place called New York, he had heard many things about the place, of how there were high rise buildings and scientists of all calibur's, Xavier had told him about the famous Reed Richard, of how he was the one who had opened up a portal to a new world, Sasuke had asked Kitty to look this up and get him the address since he did not know how these technological devices known as the computer worked, Sasuke went on his way to the train station, he still had Xavier's unused cash with him, it would serve his purpose for the journey to New York. Sasuke took the bike parked out of the hideaway and made his way to the train station, since he was wearing a helmet and some sunglasses not many people would be able to recognise him and insult him since he was branded in this world as a "mutant" as the people called it.

He arrived at the station and parked the vechile and locked it, he didn't care what happened to it anyway, it was Logan's. As Sasuke approached the trainstation, he was alerted to a scream coming from the alleyway, he decided to investigate it.

"Let go of me!" came a shout..

"Sure I will! just give me your cash lady!" came the smug reply.

Sasuke viewed the sight with indifference, he approached the back of the thug and knocked him out with a clean chop to the neck, the lady just looked at him with eyes wide as dinner plates, Sasuke watched the man slump to the ground, and then turned his gaze on the woman. The woman had blonde hair freely falling, she was wearing an inner black shirt with a green overcoat and a black skirt with black high heel boots presumebly twenty years of age.. Sasuke then turned to leave, the woman snapped out of her stupour as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait!"

Sasuke turned towards her, annoyance etched in his face, "Thank you for saving me.." said the woman

Sasuke nodded his head and continued back to the train station. "Wait, atleast tell me your name!"

Sasue pondered over it for a moment and then decided to give his name, what harm could come of it? he was a nodbody in this world anyway..

"Sasuke.." came the cold reply.

"Sasuke.." said the woman "is there anyway I can repay you? I mean come on there has to be something!"

Sasuke stopped, maybe this woman would serve his purpose of helping him get to New York, he turned towards her.."Can you tell me how to get to..."New York?" " came the question.

The woman blinked "New York?"

Sasuke nodded his head in reply. He watched as a smile plastered itself on the woman's face "I'm going there myself, you could come with me" came the happy reply.

Sasuke blinked in surprise, he nodded his head in agreement, "great" came the reply "We better get going though! the train will leave any moment now.." said the woman..

Sasuke followed her to the station, upon arriving at the train station, he watched majority of the people with briefcases, mostly running to their jobs. He silently follwed the woman as she approached the ticket counter, Sasuke saw the woman giving the attendent behind the glass some cash, he quickly learned that he should do the same, before he could do just that, the woman caught his arm and dragged him to the entrance of the entrance to the train.

"You don't have to pay Sasuke, I did it for you, here this is your token.." said the smiling woman.

Sasuke received the token in his hand and looked up to the woman again, "It wasn't necessary.." said Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke, now come on let's go already!" said the woman.

Sasuke followed after her and mimicked what she did when she placed the token into the counter and moved into the train, it was his first time going on a train, he decided to examine it and surprisingly enjoy it, he sat next to the blonde woman and waited for his destination to arrive.

It was a stroke of luck that nobody recognised him when he had fought those sentinels two weeks ago, it would be an unescessary nuisance for him to be identified when he needed to get home somehow. He turned to the woman and decided to ask her, her name, it was the least he could do since she paid for his ride to New York.

"Gwen Stacy" was the reply..

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment as he returned his gaze to the window. Gwen however decided to continue the conversation.

"So Sasuke why are you going to New York?" questioned Gwen.

Sasuke pondered over it for a moment, should he tell her the reason, the real reason..after careful consideration he decided to tell her.

"I'm looking for a man, his name is Reed Richards" came the reply.

Gwen smiled again "Dr. Reed Richards? wow Sasuke your in luck I know the leader of the fanftastic four."

_"Fantastic four?" thought Sasuke.._

"Listen, today's a sunday, I doubt he'll be there in his lab, how about you give me your cell number, I'll get him to meet you first thing tommorow if you would like too.." said Gwen.

Sasuke nodded in gratitude, things were finally looking up for the avenger, he gave her his number and she in turn gave her his. After this the journey was a quiet one, Sasuke pondered over how he had first arrived in this world. Such major things happening in the ninja wolrd was unheard off...

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"Sasuke! Sakura is a member of team 7 just like you!" came the voice of Naruto_

_"I'm a former member of team 7" smiled a smug Sasuke._

_"Do you realise now Naruto? Sasuke is not the same Sasuke that you grew up with.." said Kakashi.._

_Sasuke began to run towards them. chidori in hand "I WILL ERASE ALL OF YOUR EXISTENCE!"_

_Naruto was sad, heart broken, he charged his rasengan and made his way to Sasuke. Sasuke's mangekyou came to life as the attacks collided, on seeing the mangekyou, something happened to Naruto..a warp occured, Sasuke was being pulled in, the last thing he saw was a crow with a sharingan, another mangekyou sharingan and an explosion with Naruto crying out to him.._

_"Sasuke!"_

_xxEnd ._

* * *

><p>Sasuke!"<p>

Sasuke snapped out of his musings as he heard Gwen's voice. "We're here.."

Sasuke quickly got up and took his backpack "I'll give you a call tommorow alright?" smiled Gwen as both of them made their way out of the train station, Sasuke nodded his head in reply. Gwen giggled as she left the avenger.

Sasuke watched her retreating form, he then looked up at the place where he had arrived, he had finaly arrived in New York. He was brought out of his musings as he saw a red and blue figure swing by, he heard a joyous shout "WOOOHOOO!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the spectacle, he heard one of the civilians talk behind his back "And there goes spider-man yet again" said a bystander..

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the retreating form of the red and blue figure _"Spider-man? huh?"_

He decided to walk for a bit and grab something to eat, he would have to find a place for the night as well, and yet again it would seem as fate wanted him to start saving people, he walked past an alleyway where an old woman was being mugged, he sighed to himself as he did the same thing that he had done when he saved Gwen, he appeared behind the thug and knocked him out. The woman looked at hiim with gratitude, Sasuke turned to leave but the same situation then ensued.

"Young man! wait!"

Sasuke sighed as he turned to meet the request of the old woman. "Thank you for saving me. your parents must be very proud of you" smiled the lady..

"They're dead" came Sasuke's bored reply, the woman gasped in reply, "I'm sorry" said the lady.

Sasuke nodded his head as he turned to leave. "Wait! where are you going?"

Sasuke didn't look back, "nowhere.." came the reply..

The woman pondered over a moment of what Sasuke said, she then concluded that this boy was homeless and had nowhere to go. She then questioned him again.

"Do you have anywhere to go? any place to stay?" came the voice of the concerned woman..

Sasuke stopped and shook his head in reply, he then continued to walk back to get something to eat, the older woman stopped him.

"Then by all means dear, come with me, you can stay at my home until you can get back to your feet, it's the least I could do for saving me.." said the old woman.

Sasuke considered the lady's offer, he had to wait just one day to meet Reed Richards since Gwen had said that he would call him. Sasuke nodded his head in reply..

"Thank you" said Sasuke...

An hour and a half alter, Sasuke was inside the home of the old lady, it was quaint residential location as compared to that of the bustling streets of New York, a modest living for one such as herself, Sasuke didn't compare it to the way he lived at Xavier's hideaway. It was luxurious yes but he always loved being left alone, this home would serve it's purpose for a day until he met Reed Richards.

"Sasuke? here have this to eat.." said the smiling woman.

Sasuke politely refused but the woman would have none of it, he grudgingly sat down and ate the cake that was set before him even though he hated sweets, as he was eating his cake, someone came in through the door.

"Aunt May! I'm home!" came a voice.

Sasuke looked up to see the man who had entered the home of the woman, it was a man presumebly the age of Gwen who he had the pleasure of meeting in the morning. He had brown hair wearing a brown cargo pant and a shirt neatly tucked in, to a usual obsever, this man looked like nothing more than a normal college going student, but Sasuke wasn't a casual observer, he saw a red and blue inner shirt sticking out from the man's shirt and it seemed to Sasuke that he had been a fight of some sorts since his hair was tangled up all over the place. the red and blue streak seemed familiar to Sasuke somehow.

"Peter! come here and meet the young man who saved my life!" smiled the woman.

Peter gasped in horror "Aunt May, your life? what happened?" came Peter's concerned voice.

"Oh calm down Peter, it's nothing, a nasty man was trying to take the money in my purse, this young man over here" said aunt May pointing to Sasuke "saved me from him"

Peter's gaze then shifted to the avenger who was calmly eating his piece of cake, Peter felt a cold vibe from the avenger but he ignored it and was grateful to him, he approached Sasuke with a smile and gratitude etched into his face.

"Hey thank you for saving my aunt, she's always like that wandering around" smiled Peter

"Peter!" came aunt May's voice.

"You know it's true aunt May" smiled Peter.

Sasuke just nodded his head as he got up to place the plate back into the dish washer, Peter's aunt however took the plate from his hand.

_"Not much of a talker is he?" chuckled Peter_

Sasuke looked on as aunt May placed the dish back into the dish washing machine, she then turned to meet Peter's gaze.

"Peter, Sasuke is going to be staying here for a while, I invited him too until he gets back on his feet, would you be a dear and show him around the house." smiled aunt May.

Peter blinked "Uh..ya sure aunt May, come on Sasuke."

Sasuke gazed at Peter's retreating form and then followed him, Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that Peter was the masked vigilantee. The way he walked and the way his eyes shone with guilt when May told Peter that she was saved by Sasuke only solidified his proof.

"And this here, Sasuke! is my room!" said Peter.

Sasuke examined Peter's room, not much it was, filled with books and brimming with technological devices, Sasuke pondered over if Peter could help him when he went to talk to Reed Richards, at the time he had been with the X-men, Xavier had told him about how a selfless hero spider-man was and how he had helped them as well. Sasuke then made his decision. Peter turned to look at the avenger as Sasuke didn't respond to him.

"I require your assistance." said Sasuke.

Peter blinked "Assistance? for what Sasuke?"

"I know who you are, spider-man" said Sasuke.

Peter's eyes widened, his mind raced with questions."Spider-man? what are you talking about man? ahha me? spider-man?"

"Xavier speaks very highly of you" said Sasuke.

_"Xavier? the professor? what did he have to do with this?" _thought Peter.

The true fact of how Sasuke knew that Peter was spider-man was when Xavier read his thoughts to check if he was ok, sadly Xavier did not know that Sasuke had a larger control over his mind evident from when he defeated Orochimaru in his own world. Sasuke could travel back and forth as long as the connection stayed. He had done it once and learnt of secrets of many people he knew, especially of this man known as spider-man, of his selfless heroism and also of different people who may know about his predicament..

Peter closed his door as he looked at Sasuke, eyes now serious "Alright, what do you want?"

Sasuke's gaze lingered for a moment and then turned to look up at Peter "I need to reach back to my world"

Peter blinked in surprise "your world?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "Your not from this earth? your from another earth?" asked a disbelieveing Peter Parker.

Sasuke once again nodded his head in reply.

"I don't believe you, if you really are not from this earth then prove it broody"

Sasuke blinked_ "Broody?"_

Sasuke then conceeded, he decided that a small demonstration of his amaterasu would do the trick, Peter gasped as Sasuke's eye began to bleed, black flames shot forth from his eye onto a small paper piece, he then quickly extinguished it as he rubbed the blood from his eye.

Peter blinked "Wa...you..hoW? fine I believe you!" said Peter "but how could I help you? I don't know the first thing about interdimensional travel"

Peter then thought about to how doctor strange had taken him through time and how he saw his begining and his end, of all his fights and all his defeats, he quickly shrugged it off.

"I was told...you were well acquianted" said Sasuke looking on bored.

Peter then decided that he would have to talk to either Tony Stark or Reed Richards or maybe even doctor Strange.

"Why don't you chill out for a bit, I'll help you" said a smiling Peter.

Sasuke nodded his head in gratitude. Just then the voice of a woman rang out from the entrance of the Parker household, Peter smiled as he walked past Sasuke to the entrance of his home. Sasuke followed, there was no point in him just staying here. He followed Peter to the entranc of his house. But somethin surprised him. It would seem fate was smiling on Sasuke, helping him at each turn, but for how much longer would it last?..

"Gwen!" came Peter's joyous voice as he hugged the blonde woman.

"Why hello to you too, Peter" smiled Gwen as he hugged Peter.

"When'd you get back?" smiled Peter.

"Just a couple of hours ago" smiled Gwen in reply, aunt May looked at the sight with a joyous expression, she had missed Gwen, to her Gwen Stacy was like her own daughter.

Gwen then heard the footsteps of someone coming down from the stairs, she looked up to see who it was, she squeeled in delight at the surprise awaiting her..

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke just nodded his head in response as he calmly came and stood beside Peter, Peter blinked.

"Gwen? you know him?" asked Peter.

"As a matter of fact I do Peter." smiled Gwen."Sasuke over here saved me from some idiot who was trying to mug me back at Bayville." smiled Gwen.

"You too dear?" gasped Aunt May "What is this world coming to?"

"Hmm? me too? what do you mean mrs. Parker?" questioned Gwen.

"If it wasn't for Sasuke over here, some hooligan would have made off with my purse!" said aunt May.

Gwen turned to Sasuke with a smile plastered on her face "Sasuke? really? you know I think your a hero in the making. spider-man's got nothing on you" chuckled Gwen eyeing Peter.

Peter chuckled nervously "Ehehheh, ya about that, Sasuke knows..."

"What?" gasped Gwen and aunt May in disbelief.

"I said he knows that I'm spider-man" said Peter.

Their eyes turned to Sasuke as Sasuke turned to Peter, silently motioning him to explain his predaciment to then without them hassling him, Peter nodded.

Peter spent the better of half an hour explaining to them how Sasuke wasn't off this world but of another earth, similar to his experiences to his past in counter-earth where he had to unceremoniasly save Jameson's son and bring harmony to humans and beastials, his job was done over there but before he could give any serious hugs and goodbyes, he was brought back to this earth by doctor Strange.

"So that's why you wanted to meet dr. Reed Richards?" questioned Gwen.

Sasuke nodded his head in reply, "Oh my goodness, Sasuke you've beeen through alot" said a concerned aunt May.

"I'll talk to doctor Strange and tell him to make his way to the fantastic four's headquarters tommorow, maybe they can come up with something to help you get back to your world Sasuke" said Peter.

"Till then your welcome to stay here Sasuke for as long as it takes for you to get home." smiled aunt May.

Sasuke nodded his head in reply, Sasuke didn't smile, a faint trace of it caught his lips, just then his phone began to ring. Everyone looked on as Sasuke took out his cell to answer the call, the instant he picked it up he regretted it..

_**"Sasuke!"**_

Sasuke placed the phone away from his ear as he slowly brought it closer once more.

_**"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! LIKE EVERYONE'S LOOKING FOR YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I AM!"**_

Peter chuckled, he knew that voice all too well, Gwen looked amused and aunt May smiled as she returned back to her work. After Sasuke made sure Kitty's rant was over he placed the phone to his ear and talked.

"New york" said Sasuke.

_**"NEW YORK! SASUKE WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LIKE ALL THE WAY UP THERE!"**_

Sasuke grunted in annoyance "Tch...spider-man"

_**"You met spider-man? cool! tell him I said hi! and wait the professor told me to tell you to call him as soon as you can!"**_

Sasuke needed no more of this ranting as he quickly closed his cell phone and placed the off switch, he hung up on Kitty.

Peter chuckled "hung up on Kitty did you? she's not gonna let you live that down Sasuke"

"Hn!"

Gwen chuckled "Sasuke I'll leave you in Peter's care then, I'll meet you boys tommorow in front of the Baxter building alright?"

"Sure Gwen" smiled Peter.

Peter then returned his gaze to Sasuke "Come on Sasuke, I'll show you to your room" smiled Peter.

Sasuke followed on, he was eager to return back to his home, the prospect of gaining his vengence once more was exciting to the avenger.

_"Just wait...nii-san, Konoha will burn"_

* * *

><p><strong>Next day, in the Baxter building...<strong>

"And that's his story doc" said Peter..

"Interesting, many of these things have happened before especially with some of the skrulls, I think I can return Sasuke back but not to his home, he would have to search for it as a quest due to the many different multiverses Peter,but I'd see it wise if we wait and ask dcotor Strange about what he believes in all of this." said Reed

Sasuke looked on at the disscussion brewing between the budding scientists, Sasuke wasn't one for technology, everything seemed strange and confusing to him.

"Speak of the devil" smiled Peter.

Sasuke looked on as a bright flash of light enveloped the area and a man with a red cape appeared before them.

"Took ya long enough doc Strange" smiled Peter.

"Ya I'll say! what were you doing? sipping ice tea" came the voice of Johnny Storm.

"As much as I find your humour idiotic and pointless, I came here on request of your decision Peter, but it would seem this was the anomility I was looking for" said doctor Strange as he landed on the ground.

"Anomility?" asked Peter.

Strange's gaze then shifted to Sasuke, Sasuke looked back "Yes anomility, for three to four months there was a disturbance in the web of the multiverse, that disturbance would be you young one" said Strange as he poined to Sasuke."I searched for it but each time it moved, but when I saw the exposure of mutants on my television not long ago, I saw him heroicly defended his friends" stated Strange..

Sasuke looked . "So chucking all that, can you get him back doc? asked an annoyed Peter.

Strange glared at Peter "Yes I do believe I can, the spell which I embeded you with when you were lost in your battles should work, if he arrives in his world the spell will immedeatly dissapitate on sensing the cosmical energy of the boy's signature, but if he arrives in a different world, it will take atleast a week for the spell to reset and send him on his way again, with the dimensional gate Reed has built can easily jumpstart the process, we must hurry though, with each passing moment that this boy is here, damage is being done to our world's connection to the multiverse."

_**(Play Epic Score - Creator Of Worlds soundtrack, found on youtube :P)**_

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow when he was refered to as boy, seeing so much in his own world, he was never a boy after his brother massacred the clan. Doctor Strange then approached Sasuke."I pray your journey will be a safe one" smiled Strange

Sasuke looked on. Peter looked on as well "Sasuke! good luck! alright! be careful!"

Sasuke nodded, he owed a man a debt but since his time in this world was up, he couldn't repay it.

"Good luck Sasuke! have a safe journey" smiled Gwen, Sasuke nodded his head in response.

"Reed jump start the gateway, I will perform the spell of becoming on him" said Strange as he turned his gaze to Sasuke once more.

"As soon as I perform it, I need you to jump into the portal, do you understand me?" questioned Strange..Sasuke nodded his head in reply.

"Do not panic if you do not end up in your world, I have made some adjustments to the spell, it should reset in four days if you do not arrive in your own world and in your universe, the same pocess will occur until you reach back to your universe, survive till then.."

Sasuke looked on as an embodiment of light formed in front of him and hit him hard, a cry of pain ran out from his mouth as he regained his senses and grabbed his katanna and ran towards the portal.

"GO! NOW!"

A flash engulfed the building as everyone was blinded by the light, once the light faded, Sasuke was gone.

"I think it was unwise for us to let him go.." mused doctor Strange.

"Huh? why's that? doc?" asked Peter.

Strrange narrowed his eyes on Peter, "I sensed a crazed lust for vengence in him, an evil embodiment..I fear that lust will soon consume him if he does not overcome it.."

Peter looked on...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :And that is the final chapter of Revenge to Redemption chapter 1, I decided to make Revenge to Redemption cross different areas, tv shows, comics and game world and even movies, totally I think there'll be five continuities with Sasuke as the main chracter of course...<strong>


End file.
